


Boys and Their Toys

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Sean's into hot men and fast cars. Viggo's in the market for both. When they meet it's electric, but will it last?Originally posted to LiveJournal 10/2007 – 2/2008





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Boys and Their Toys (1/30)  
Authors: Carol & Alex  
Rating: NC17 overall  
Characters: Viggo/ Sean Bean, Orlando/Karl, Various others  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, whom we would be totally lost without  
Disclaimer: This is purely fiction. No harm intended.  
Warnings: AU, M/M sex,  
Summary: Sean's into hot men and fast cars. Viggo's in the market for both. When they meet it's electric, but will it last?  
A/N: Originally posted to LiveJournal 10/2007 – 2/2008

 

Viggo was astounded by the room in front of him, his eyes moving greedily from one shiny car to the next. Had he been a less dignified man, he would have admitted freely that yes, that was drool coming out of his mouth and could he please have a napkin before it landed on the floor?

While Viggo was gazing around the room, trying to decide what he wanted to look at first, Sean elbowed his senior salesman, Karl.

"I'll take care of this one myself, Karl. Next one's yours."

Karl groaned inwardly. The guy was sex on legs.

Sean grinned widely, walking away from his associate and towards the man, smoothing out his suit as he walked. "Good afternoon, Sir, and welcome to my humble business...The name's Bean. How may I help you today?"

Viggo turned towards the richly accented voice, eyes scanning the handsome suited man.

"I'm in the market for a car. Not just any car, I want something special."

"Well," Sean answered, "I think we may have just what you're looking for. Sorry, don't think I caught your name."

"Mortensen. Viggo Mortensen. And from the looks of things, I'm fairly sure we can find something that will make me happy."

"Oh, I'm sure I can," Sean mumbled under his breath.

"Right this way, Mr. Mortensen. So, tell me, what exactly are we looking for today? Family car, something to take the family around in?"

"Funny, I don't see many family cars around here. Is that selection hiding in the back, maybe?"

"We have a few, would you be interested in them?"

"No, thanks. I'm more in the market for something small, and fast. Very fast."

"I thought as much." Sean looked around the gleaming showroom, pretending to search. He already knew the exact car that would fit this man; he had known it from the minute he’d walked in. But a little game of hard-to-get never hurt anyone, now did it?

"Well, let’s start over here, first. Do you have any other specifications besides small and fast?"

Viggo started to follow Sean across the showroom towards a small white sports car.

"Actually, I'm rather fond of red. Say, that beauty over there."

Turning towards the Mazda Ryuga, Viggo moved away from Sean and towards the small red car.

Sean grinned, congratulating himself briefly on another sale well-predicted. "Well, Mr. Mortensen, you certainly have an eye for cars. But surely you wouldn't want something as outlandish as that? It's not for the faint of heart, or wallet, that's for certain."

"I don't think that you need to worry about my abilities to handle the car, Mr. Bean. And money isn’t an object. Let's take him for a spin, shall we?"

"I enjoy a man who thinks he knows what he wants. All right." Sean took off his suit jacket and hung it on a hook, his tailored shirt clinging in all the right places. "Let’s see what you can do with him."

Viggo cocked an eyebrow in surprise when Sean also referred to the car as “him”. “Usually men tend to look at cars as female."

 

"Certain kinds of men, yes." Sean smiled mysteriously and got the keys to the car. "Shall I start out driving? Just to show you the ropes?"

Viggo plucked the keys from Sean's fingers. "No, let's see what I can do with him. After all, it's my money."

"You break it, you buy it." There was laughter in Sean's eyes, and no doubt in his voice, so Viggo only smiled and slipped into the car, letting out an audible sigh as the smooth leather interior hugged his form like it was made for him. The sound went straight to Sean's groin, but he managed to hide it easily as he got into the passenger side.

"So, Mr. Mortensen, have you had any experience in a high-powered machine like this?"

"Call me Viggo. And you could say that."

Pulling out to the street, Viggo headed for the freeway on- ramp, a small smile playing across his face.

Sean watched Viggo drive for a few miles, knowing that you could tell a lot about a person from the way he or she drove. For instance, he noticed that Viggo drove with his thumbs on the horn, as if ready to beep at a dangerous driver, or a really slow one. And while his outward demeanor was relaxed, his eyes were moving more than normal, as if searching for the quickest way through traffic and around barriers. But at stop lights, the car didn't move until the light was green, unlike the cars of other drivers that slowly crept up with each passing second. It was all painting a very contrasting picture of his buyer indeed.

Finally, hitting the top of the on-ramp, Viggo pressed down firmly on the gas pedal, opening the car up immediately to full throttle. Sean watched as Viggo sped down the freeway, weaving in and out of the moderate midday traffic.

After a few miles, he eased up, moving to the outside lane and taking the next off-ramp, turning the car back towards the dealership.

"Let’s play around for a little more," Sean suggested lightly. "See what he can really do, yea?"

"I get the feeling you want to see more than just what the car can do, Mr. Bean."

Sean blinked innocently. "Whatever could you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Mr. Bean. But I can play along, for now. So, what do you have in mind?"

"Do you live in this area?"

"Yes. My second home is quite near here, actually."

"Why don't you take us up towards the old race track? Lots of interesting roads up that way."

Viggo nodded and turned the car east at the first opportunity, feeling it purr underneath his fingers. "The old race track? Fond memories from there, Mr. Bean?"

"Please, call me Sean. And yes, you could say that."

"Well, Sean, I'd be interested in hearing about that. I've got a few stories from the local track myself."

"We probably crossed paths a few times here and there and didn't even know it."

Viggo turned a bit in his seat just for a moment, as if appraising the man beside him. "I doubt it, Sean. I would have noticed someone like you."

Sean grinned at that.

"Well, it has been a few years since the track was open and all.”

"That it has. So, Sean, tell me about your experiences," Viggo said, turning the car into the deserted parking lot.

"Ah, the tales of my sordid youth..." He chuckled softly. "Not too much to tell, Viggo. I started hanging around the track when I was old enough to walk there on my own. I snuck in through a hole in the fence that was around the first turn, my mother always wondered how I managed to rip my clothes every day." His face turned soft with far-away memories. "What about you, Viggo, how'd you get started hanging around a place like this? You don't look like the type of man who'd be interested."

"I haven't been to a race in many years," Viggo admitted softly. "Too bad, really, but I get so busy sometimes that I forget what used to make me happy. I started hanging around this track when I was in my teens. There wasn't a thing about the place I didn't find exciting. I worked for a while as a pit boy. The driver was my idol at the time."

Sean smiled. "I know how that was. The excitement, watching them practice and wondering if they'd let you have a go, hanging out with 'the guys' until late in the evening.”

Viggo rubbed the back of his neck, unsure where this conversation was going. He had a lot more memories of the track, and the driver, than he thought Sean really would want to hear.  
Sean ran his hand along the dash in front of him, the atmosphere in the car turning awkward and tense.

"Think we could break in there and give him a go? For old time’s sake and all?" Viggo finally asked quietly, eyeing the old gate.

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Boys and Their Toys (2/30)

 

Sean grinned, he liked Viggo already. There was something about the man that made his blood him want more.

"I don't know...they might not appreciate that. ‘Course, they -- and by that I mean whomever still owns this place -- don't appear to be around anywhere, either."

"I don't think "they" will have much issue. Place is slated to be turned under in a few weeks. Turning it into a parking lot."

Sean's face turned sad for a moment. "I'm really sorry to hear that," he murmured softly, staring at the old track.

"I was too," Viggo agreed quietly. "So...shall we? For old time's sake?"

Viggo stepped out of the car, appreciating the doors for more than just aesthetics. Two good jerks at the rusted chain locking the gate and the metal came apart in his hands.

Sean smiled, watching the man break open the doors and grinning to himself as Viggo got back in the car and eased it through the open gate. The memories assaulting him at the sight of the dilapidated track were almost too much; the bleacher seat where he took in his first race, the driver that first allowed him to touch his car, the pit crew boy giving him an "in" that fateful summer, and a few summers later, when he lost his virginity to one of the drivers he had looked up to for so long.

"Old place just isn't the same without a screaming crowd. I spent a lot of nights under those bleachers, watching the race with some young good-looking thing," Viggo sighed.

Sean smiled, then glanced again before gambling a little, deciding to take a chance. "Bet there was no shortage of those kinds of boys around you."

"Or girls. I've always been in favor of keeping my options open. And varied."

Sean couldn’t help but grin. "Well then, my varied friend, let's take our buddy here out onto that old track and see what he can do."

Viggo wasn't sure what it was about Sean, they'd only known each other for a couple of hours, but he felt like he'd found a long-lost friend. He hoped the blond man in the passenger seat was feeling the same.

Slowly rolling the sleek car out onto the track, Viggo took a slow lap, testing the steering and traction, seeing just what condition the old pavement was really in.

As they were between the third and fourth turns, Viggo told Sean to make sure his seatbelt was nice and tight and to hold on.

When they hit the midway point in turn four, Viggo hit the gas and the car shot out of the turn and raced down the front straightaway.

Sean laughed, an almost intoxicated sound, his heart pounding in his throat at the speed. "This turns you on, doesn't it?"

Viggo grinned wickedly. "Hell yeah. Nothing like power and speed to make a man hard. And don't tell me it isn't doing the same to you."

Sean smiled and shifted in his seat a bit. "Wasn't planning on it. I’m not one to lie." He eyed Viggo slowly, shifting a bit more, the danger of what he was about to propose making him harder. "You want me to...take care of that for you?"

Viggo eased slightly on the gas, glancing at Sean as they came out of turn two. He'd never been blown while driving, but what the hell, why not.

"You think you can handle it, tucked under the wheel?"

"Oh I can handle it," Sean nearly purred, his voice low and heavy with arousal. "Just don't crash and kill us. It'd be an awkward way to be found."

Leaning over, Sean flicked the button on Viggo's slacks, then slowly slide the zipper open releasing his rather impressive shaft, surprised to find no underclothing. Licking his lips in anticipation, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the already damp head.

"Ohhh..." Viggo groaned, his fingers flexing on the leather wheel under them. "More..."

Sean hummed in agreement, just before taking the leaking shaft into his mouth and sucking softly, working his mouth up and down the hard rod, taking a little more in with each pass.

Viggo's body tensed noticeably as each new part of his cock was surrounded by that warm, wet heat, his eyes staring fixedly at the track, blood pounding and making him all the harder. He shuddered and gripped the wheel hard, forcing himself not to close his eyes.

But the more Sean worked his cock, sucking and teasing with his teeth and tongue, the harder it was for Viggo to concentrate. And at the speeds they were going, he knew he was going to lose control.

Finally giving in to the pressure that was threatening to explode, he eased off the gas and pressed on the brakes, coming to a full stop in front of what was once the flag stand. Thrusting up at last into that sinful mouth, Viggo's balls finally released, flooding Sean's mouth to overflowing with hot fluid.

Sean groaned with pleasure at the salty, musky taste, swallowing what he could and then slurping up the rest, licking around Viggo's balls as far as he could before slowly sitting back up again.

Viggo was still panting, trying to force more air into his lungs. He felt like his balls had been sucked out through his cock and down Sean's throat.

Turning to look at the blond sitting next to him, he had to grin back, then leaned forward to press his mouth over Sean's and lick every bit of his own taste out of that amazing mouth.

Sean whimpered into the kiss, entangling his fingers into the other man's stylish locks and kissing him back deeply, his own cock unbearably hard.

Breaking apart to fill their lungs, then diving into each other again, Viggo palmed the hard shaft between Sean's legs, causing him to arch into the pressure and moan wantonly.

Pulling apart, foreheads touching, Sean asked "So, didn't you say you live near here?"

"You looking for something more comfortable than a sports car?" Viggo rasped, licking Sean's bottom lip.

"Well...I don't really want to ruin the merchandise, seeing as you haven't signed on the bottom line yet," Sean teased lightly, his eyes sparkling.

"Mmmmmm, well I don't think that's an issue. He handles beautifully. I'll be keeping him. But more comfortable, I think that's an excellent idea. I can't properly fuck you in here, now can I?"

Sean whimpered aloud again, visions flashing through his head of being bent over this man’s large bed and being fucked into oblivion. “Christ no…not properly, anyway.”

Viggo tucked himself back into his slacks, then turning to kiss Sean one more time before heading off the track and back to his apartment.

"I haven't created memories like that on that track in years," Sean murmured with a smile, still sounding a little breathless.

"Me, neither," Viggo admitted, turning into the parking lot and shutting off the engine.

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Boys and Their Toys (3/30)

 

Sean looked up at the impressive high-rise. "Nice place. Lived here long?"

"I bought my apartment about 5 years ago, when the area was still in development. Got a hell of a deal."

"I bet." Sean murmured, attempting to appreciate the building as he was led inside, but his insistent hard-on was making that rather difficult.

Viggo used his passkey, opening the downstairs door and letting them into a very modern lobby. Leading Sean to the elevators, they waited only moments before the doors opened revealing a polished steel interior.

Stepping inside, Viggo waited until the doors were closed to press Sean back against a wall and ravage his mouth.

Sean groaned softly and wound his fingers into the other man's thick locks, tugging gently and caught between the hard, unforgiving surface at his back, and the hard muscle, yet soft lips at his front. As the elevator chimed Viggo's floor, the men reluctantly pulled apart.

Licking his kiss-swollen lips, Viggo straightened his shirt and turned towards the doors, leaving Sean flustered and pulling himself back together. As the doors opened, Viggo stepped out, followed by Sean.

Standing there, waiting to enter, was one of Viggo's neighbors. He greeted her with a smile and nod before moving down the hall to his door. He could hear her huff as he walked away. 'Old biddy needs to mind her own business.'

"Do you often...flaunt your lifestyle like this?" Sean panted, still out of breath as he finally caught up to his soon-to-be lover, barely noticing the cushy carpet under his feet.

"She's an old bat who thinks the same when I bring home women. Not that I bring anyone here very often. Only the ones that are special. And you, Sean, are very special."

Sean arched an eyebrow playfully. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be sucking up to you, not the other way around."

"Oh, there's going to be more sucking up. With that mouth, and your talents, I'm counting on it."

Sean moaned softly and followed Viggo into the man's apartment, his cock jumping up in his pants again, a dark wet spot staining the outside.

Viggo walked through the dark apartment, dropping his jacket, then peeling off his shirt, never stopping to see if Sean was following. There was no doubt in his mind that Sean was at his heels, salivating. He'd noticed the way the man was reacting to him, the swelling in his pants. Viggo planned to take his own time in letting Sean find any relief.

Sean followed, feeling almost like an obedient pet, and also feeling like he should be resentful of the treatment. But yet, he wasn't. He was used to going to lengths that most men wouldn't to please his customers; he enjoyed his work, and found that the "personal touch" he added often resulted in happy and satisfied buyers. However, this...this was different. He knew it, and he had a feeling Viggo knew it.

Stepping into the bedroom moments after Viggo, he watched as Viggo switched on a lamp next to the bed. Turning towards Sean, standing to his full height and admiring the golden man standing in the doorway, he smirked as Sean took in first Viggo and then the room.

Sean felt his balls suck up at the sight before him. As beautiful as Viggo's cock had been, the entire package was even more-so. His fingers itched to run through the soft pelt covering a sculpted chest and hard abdomen.

Then he noticed the room. The walls were a soft white, but the furniture was heavy dark wood. And the bed.....the bed was huge.

"Like what you see?" Viggo asked quietly, in a low, husky, confident voice.

Turning back to watch as Viggo moved towards him, Sean nodded. "Very much."

"Come here."

Sean followed the command, padding quietly over the floor until he was within reach of the other man.

Viggo reached out, slipping one hand around Sean's waist and the other to cup the back of his head, pulling him close and sealing their mouths together. Sean raised his arms circling Viggo's hips and canting forward into him, letting him feel his aching length.

Viggo smiled against Sean's lips and pulled him to the bed, falling onto it and dominating the kiss, rolling over with the other man and wrestling a bit to pin him down, enjoying the grunts mixed with groans coming from the lighter man.

Finally coming to a stop with Viggo on top, they broke apart panting. Viggo leered down at Sean, grinding his pelvis into the other man.

"Vig-go..." Sean groaned, his breath hitching. "Please..."

"Please what, Mr. Bean?" Viggo asked, pressing down harder.

"Please...fuck me!"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Raising up onto his knees, Viggo unfastened Sean's shirt baring a broad expanse of golden skin, and two very tight pink nipples.

Sean whimpered and arched his body a bit, the movement pleading, his green eyes dark with desire. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly need to be teased tonight to get me in the mood."

"So, no foreplay? Just flip you over, slick you up and go for it? Sort of ruins the fun. Think I'd like to taste those pretty little bumps first."

Leaning forward, Viggo grasped a peaked nipple with his teeth, then sucked the disk into his mouth, laving the sting away with his tongue.

"Oh hell," Sean gasped, writhing a little underneath his customer, rubbing his leaking erection against whatever he could get the cloth-covered bulge next to.

Viggo nipped and sucked his way across Sean’s chest, lapping at the other tight nub, then working his way down to the edge of Sean's slacks. Flicking the button and dragging the zipper down, Viggo ran his coarse tongue across the weeping head of Sean’s erection.

Sean's cry was completely unintelligible, his hips jerking wildly at the touch of the rough tongue. Viggo soon fixed that problem as he had freed Sean from his pants, Viggo’s hands pressing down tight on the wriggling body. He held Sean to the bed before engulfing just the head in his mouth and sucking.

"Fucking hell!" Sean gasped, "Keep that up and I'll come."

Viggo grinned and lifted his head up. "You'll get hard again, I'm sure. Come all you want."

Viggo lowered his head and slid Sean back inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, probing the tiny slit, before sucking the shaft down to the base.

Sean cursed so loudly he felt as if the whole building could hear him, and he pressed up with all his strength, fighting against Viggo's hold, trying to thrust even further into that sinful mouth. All of his intelligence was lost, his control was gone; all he wanted was a release of the pressure that was building inside his balls.

Viggo pulled off with a popping sound and a few swift licks to the still-seeping head.

Leaning up on his elbow, he fumbled in the night stand for condoms and lube.

Sean gripped the mattress with his hands to keep from touching his poor, throbbing cock, his hips continually shifting restlessly. "Would you please hurry up?"

"Anxious?" Viggo chuckled, settling back onto his heels and anointing his fingers with cool gel.

"No, just-" Sean hissed as Viggo's slick, cool fingers found his opening. "--horny as hell."

Viggo watched as the first finger disappeared inside the clenching hole, and Sean arched off the bed. Working as fast as he could, adding a second and then a third finger, he stroked inside Sean, spreading the lube and making him as ready as possible.

"I can take it," Sean whimpered, rocking on the digits inside of him. "Please, now, before I explode."

Viggo pulled his fingers from Sean's now stretched opening and reached for the small foil packet, tearing it open and rolling the snug latex up his hard aching shaft. Reaching for the lube again, he applied a thick coat to his cock and leaned forward, snuggling the head against the loose opening. Grasping Sean's hips, Viggo pressed forward, entering the hot tight channel.

Sean's cry was muffled by Viggo's mouth crashing over his, his hips jerking up to meet the other man's body. He felt like every nerve ending in his body was connected right to his cock; every brush of every hair on Viggo's body made his erection pulse, while every slide of the hard shaft into his body made him drip more.

Viggo started with a slow and steady pulse, in and out, but listening to Sean's groans and gasps ate away at his control until he was pounding into the writhing man, rapidly reaching his climax.

Sean reached a trembling hand towards his own tortured erection, only to have it jerked away by Viggo, the darker man's eyes sparkling with mischief. "So, let’s...talk prices on that...baby downstairs."

Sean stared at him, completely incredulous. "You're using...my orgasm...as leverage to get...a better deal? Fucking hell, you bastard, let me come!"

Snapping his hips firmly, Viggo grinned down at the other man. "Calling me names is not going to get you what you need. Make me an offer I can't refuse and I'll make this the best fuck of your life."

Sean's breathing was haggard, his mind a puddle of goo; he was not prepared at all to talk percentages and prices.

"Ten-percent off," he managed to grind out, struggling to rub his throbbing shaft against something, to get contact with his prostate, anything that would push him over.

Viggo pulled his body up, denying Sean what he wanted, what he was struggling for.

"Come now, surely you can do better than that?"

"Viggo! You sadistic asshole!" Sean struggled, feeling like he was going out of his mind. "Twenty!"

Viggo bent down, and just before grasping a tight nipple with his teeth, he muttered "Sold."

"Fuck!" Sean's body jerked, but that extra stimulation, combined with the warm hand that suddenly slipped around his cock, was finally enough to send him over. His seed spurted out forcefully, painting Viggo's stomach and chest in white streaks, much of it splashing back down onto Sean's own body.

The wet splash of Sean's release, and the muscles clamping around his own over-stimulated cock sent Viggo following Sean into blissful release. Throwing his head back, he let out a guttural roar as his tight balls emptied.

Sean felt Viggo's weight come crashing down on top of him, and he let out a small gasp as the breath was forced from his chest. He didn't move, however, letting the other man rest there, absentmindedly skimming his hands up and down the broad back of his new lover.

"Bastard," he said again, but this time almost affectionately, pinching Viggo's ass lightly.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Boys and Their Toys (4/30)

 

Viggo sucked in a deep breath and, grasping the condom, pulled out and rolled to his side, stripping the latex from his spent cock and pitching it in the trash.

Sean watched him quietly, relaxed and completely spent, his voice low and smooth. "So, is that how you can afford a car like this? You fuck a man blind and then don't let him orgasm until he gives you what you want?"

Falling back on the bed, Viggo grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, offering one to Sean, then taking one himself. Inhaling deeply, he blew a thin stream of smoke towards the ceiling.

"Not normally, no. Normally I buy something very mild and very tame and pay full price. Today I decided I deserved something special."

Sean stretched out a little, his joints finally protesting the rough handling. "And did you get it?"

"Got a little more than I'd planned on. And I'll have the rest when we get back to your office and sign those papers."

Viggo leaned over and crushed out the remains of his cigarette in the ashtray, passing it to Sean and rising from the bed.

Sean took his time, lighting his own cigarette, taking a moment to admire the other man through the smoke before the form disappeared into another room. He soon heard water running, and gave some thought to joining him, but that...that would feel too much like something the fuck wasn't. So he stayed where he was, relaxed, and smoked, until the water turned off and he knew the shower was free.

"Mind if I get clean as well before going back to my dealership?"

Stepping out of the steaming room with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another, Viggo nodded.

"Thanks." Sean slipped past the other man, through the open door, and into a bathroom about the size of his executive office. He whistled softly, turning on the water.

Viggo dropped back on the edge of his bed, lighting another cigarette and wondering what the hell he was thinking.

It seemed like a regular day when he'd gotten up. Somehow during the morning the everyday boredom of running one of the largest construction companies in California had gotten to him, and he decided to do something to shake up his life. Buying a shiny fast car was really all he'd planned on. Taking home the owner of the dealership and fucking him wasn't really what he'd set out to do.

But yet, fucking Sean was exactly what he had done, whether it had been in the plan or not. Viggo stood slowly and pulled a clean suit out of his closet. He could end it easily, of course; they'd only fucked one time, and as long as the car kept purring like a kitten he'd never have to see Sean again.

Then again, there was something different about Sean that already started to eat at him. He knew that just this once wasn't going to be enough.

When the constant noise of the shower drizzle stopped, Viggo watched through the still-open door as Sean stepped out of the shower and dried his firm body. No...once was definitely not enough.

When Sean stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and still damp, Viggo rose, letting his own towel fall from around him. He stepped towards Sean, his shaft thickening at the sight of the golden body in front of him.

"Do you need to get back? It's early still."

"We just took showers."

Viggo laughed at Sean's arched eyebrow and tone. "So we'll take them again."

Sean nodded, stepping into Viggo's arms. "Not sure how much more my arse can take, though. Don't normally bottom," he murmured just before Viggo's lips crushed any chance for further talk.

When they finally broke apart, they were both achingly hard again, and gasping for breath.

 

"Fuck my arse," Sean panted just before biting down hard on Viggo shoulder.

"Thought you said you couldn't handle it again?" Viggo teased before pushing Sean back down onto the bed. "But let me see if I can make it better..."

Sean's eyes widened as he was flipped over, and then they went even bigger as his thighs were spread by strong hands. He jumped as the cool air that felt soothing to his hole was replaced by what felt like Viggo's hot breath. "You're not going to-"

"Shush and enjoy," Viggo reprimanded lightly, relishing Sean's squeak of a response as his tongue slipped over the abused flesh.

"Christ, that's just.....oh don't stop," Sean babbled.

As Viggo felt the tension rising through Sean's muscles, he stabbed at the quivering hole, pressing the hard muscle inside.

Viggo smiled to himself and bathed the skin with his tongue, soothing the over-stimulated zone gently. "Never had this done before, huh?"

"Ah, hell," Sean moaned as Viggo’s wet muscle probed and teased at his opening.

Sean groaned, tossing his head back and struggling to stay still, not wanting to let the other man know how close he was, half afraid of another price-lowering episode. But somehow Viggo knew, and right before he exploded the contact was lost.

Viggo grinned as Sean's hips bucked desperately backwards. "How badly do you want it?" he murmured, pulling another condom on over his cock.  
Sean's head dropped. 'Not again.'

"Just fucking name your price," he moaned as the head of Viggo's shaft grazed across the spit slicked entrance.

"Dinner," Viggo ground out as he pushed slowly inside, "you, me, this weekend, somewhere nice and quiet."

Sean slowly turned his head a little to look at the other man, a hesitant yet strained smile spreading across his lips. "Deal. Now fuck me, and please for the love of God let me come!"

"No problem," Viggo muttered as he started a hard and fast pace, grasping Sean's leaking cock and jerking it in time to his thrusts.

Viggo's only thanks was a loud cry, as Sean spilled himself onto Viggo's hand, the warmth flowing down to stain the bed under them. Viggo moaned and held his covered fingers up to the other man's mouth, punctuating the action with a hard, demanding thrust. Sean whimpered and parted his lips, sucking on his own cum and gripping the bed hard with his hands.

Sean licking his hand clean and sucking each finger in turn, coupled by the hot, tight channel gripping his pistoning shaft, sent Viggo over, slamming in one more time before a shuddering climax ripped through him, leaving him howling his release and slumping onto Sean's back.

Sean whimpered quietly as the weight settled onto him, his limbs trembling dangerously, and it wasn't another minute before he crashed to the bed, Viggo's weight pressing down still.

"Ooof," the man on the bottom groaned, and yet didn't try to move.

"Ditto," Viggo murmured in his ear, and Sean was surprised by the gentle nip and lick to his lobe that accompanied the sound. "Ooof indeed."

Rolling over to take the pressure off Sean and remove the used condom, Viggo rolled onto his back, arms stretching wide.

"What say we share that shower and then get back to your office? You have a car to sell me."

Sean nodded slowly and allowed Viggo to pull him from bed. In a bit more time, the two of them were finally clean, dressed, and walking slowly out the door.

"Hello again, Mrs. Cantore," Viggo said brightly as he locked his door, watching the old lady skirt them in the hallway.

Viggo grinned as he listened to her complain that it used to be a nice quiet building, until all these young people moved in.

Stepping into the elevator, Viggo pressed the button for the lobby.

Sean blushed a bit at the old woman's comments before following Viggo back to the car. "I'm glad he's going to a good home. I'll miss him."

"You'll be seeing enough of him, I promise."

"Don't make promises you won't keep, especially about things like cars."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Boys and Their Toys (5/30)

Viggo drove back to the dealership doing the speed limit, the two men talking, and then lapsing into awkward silence just before pulling into the lot.

"So um...I'll just get the papers ready then, and you can sign...I assume you have proof of insurance and all that?"

"Of course." Viggo slid out of the car when Sean did, catching up to the man and taking his arm. "Just remember--I get dinner with you."

"I won't forget. Trust me. I don't get...offers...like yours every day."

Viggo smiled at the tease in the other man's voice and followed him into the building, heading for Sean's office.

Two hours and many calls later, Sean turned the paperwork to Viggo.

"Only thing left is to set the payment terms, what sort of payment schedule would you like?"

"I was thinking cash. I can write a personal check now, or have a cashier's check brought over form the office in the morning. Whichever is best for you."

Sean sat staring, trying to not let his mouth fall open. This was a turn of events he wasn't expecting.

"What, exactly, is it that you do for a living, Viggo?"

"I'm in construction. My company is the one tearing out the track next week."

Sean blinked, even more surprised. "You...you're tearing down something you love so much?"

Viggo nodded, looking a bit wistful. "It's what we do, and if my company doesn't someone else will. Business is business, Sean. Sentimentality has no place. I don't agree with the owner, but she isn't paying me to agree."

"It's a woman? Surprise, surprise," he muttered, running an irritated hand through his hair. "Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do. Glad I don't have to answer to someone like that."

"I answer to no one, Sean. No one. Her company was accepting bids to demolish an old piece of property and we came in with the best price. Didn't know what the property was until the contracts were signed."

"I see. Well, onward with progress and all that, yea?" Sean looked down at his desk for a moment, then back at Viggo. "As far as payment goes, cash is fine."

"Fine," Viggo said, inking his name to the final documents and drawing out his checkbook.

Handing the slip of paper across to Sean, he rose from the chair and held out his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Bean. I'll have someone come by in the morning to pick up the car. I assume that will be enough time for you to check the funds on my check. And that dinner we discussed, how does this Friday sound?"

"I'm busy Friday," Sean lied, struggling to reconcile the man that would tear down the track with the man who was driving on it a few hours before.

"Really," Viggo's eyebrow arched at not just Sean's words, but his tone. "I thought we had an agreement, I bought the car, you had dinner with me."

"What do you want--me to show you my calendar? I said I was busy."

"Tell you what, Sean. Here's my card, that's my private cell on the bottom. You let me know when you think you're available. And I'll let you know when I'll be back to pick up that car," Viggo glared as he pulled his check back from Sean’s sweating hands.

Sean swallowed hard and clasped his hands in front of him to keep them from tapping nervously on his desk. Hell, it couldn't be anything more than just another shag, right? Who the hell was he to deny his business a sale like the one Viggo was offering? The other man wasn't the only one who needed to make money, Sean mused to himself.

"All right, all right. Saturday?"

Viggo eyed Sean, noticing the slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip and the way he was trying not to twitch.

"Saturday is fine. I'll call you later and make arrangements. And I'll have my person here tomorrow to pick up my car," Viggo said, handing the check back.

Viggo turned and strolled out the door, knowing that Sean was watching every step he took.

Sean slowly sunk down into his chair, wondering what the hell just happened. Why had he almost choked? Was he crazy? Christ!

He stared at Viggo's check and slowly shook his head. The track shouldn't mean that much to him at this point in time. He hadn't even been there in years; couldn't remember the last time he set foot in the pit area, or even sat in the stands.

But there was the sentimental value of the place too. So many good memories. Ah, well, things end, and things change. maybe it was time to make a few more changes.

Sean gathered up the paperwork and headed for the main office. He needed to hand everything over to Craig before the bookkeeper went home for the night. And he wanted to be sure that check was good, not that he really doubted Viggo.

Craig grinned his most shit-eating grin as Sean entered his office, having heard from Karl about the new and quite fuck-able customer that had walked through the door.

"Have an...enjoyable afternoon, boss?"

Sean glared at Craig. the man was a genius with books, but he had about as much tact as a water buffalo.

"Yes, Craig, very enjoyable. I spent the afternoon with a new client, we test drove the Ryuga and he just finished signing the papers for it. He also wrote a check."

Giving over the sheaf of papers, Sean watched as Craig's eyes bulged at the figure written on the small piece of paper.

"Jesus H. Christ! Is this real?"

"It'd better be, but I have a feeling Mr. Mortensen is legit."

Craig whistled softly. "The boys were jealous that you got to handle him. But lookin' at this, you made the right choice."

Sean snickered at the handling comment. if they only knew.

Craig arched an eyebrow at the snickering, looking his boss over more closely. "You were gone an awful long time today...you got something you wanna share about our new friend Mr. Mortensen?"

"No, don't think so Craig. Not a thing about Mr. Mortensen I want to share right now."

'Or any time in the near future,' Sean decided to himself.

~tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

Boys and Their Toys (6/30)

 

Sean woke mid-morning Saturday, stretching and letting the week that had just passed play through his mind. Started off fairly slow, but with Viggo's arrival on Tuesday, and all the events that followed, the week had been more eventful than he could imagine. And the boy that had come to pick up Viggo's car Wednesday - he made Sean wonder what Viggo was doing chasing him when he had something that young and good looking working for him.

Sean got out of bed and padded slowly to the shower, turning on the hot water in his modest yet handsome bathroom, wondering what that night was going to bring. More sex, probably. He closed his eyes briefly as his cock reacted almost immediately to the thought, and shook his head in amusement. The organ just didn't seem to have Sean's best interests at heart.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Viggo was just getting off the phone from making reservations at Biba, his favorite Italian restaurant. He wanted tonight to be something that Sean would remember for a long time.

That night, Sean was notified by the doorman at exactly seven o’clock that Viggo was waiting downstairs for him. He was surprised to spy the Ryuga parked out in front of the building. He’d expected Viggo to use the car he’d been in the first day at the dealership, not the expensive sports car he’d purchased.

"What, no limo?" he teased lightly, reaching to shake the other man's hand.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not a limo kinda guy. And I'm still working on the feel of this new beauty, not like I can drive it to work every day."

"So," Sean asked while slipping into the passenger seat, "What's on the agenda for the evening?"

"It's a surprise," Viggo said with a smile once they had both gotten into the car. Intent on keeping Sean on his toes, Viggo leaned over and slid his hands into the lighter man's hair, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Sean sat stunned at the brazenness of Viggo's actions, afraid of his neighbors seeing them, then realized that the windows were deeply tinted and leaned into the kiss, opening himself to Viggo's probing tongue.

Sean's gurgling stomach made them break apart, giggling.

"Well, I did promise dinner, so let's get going. We have reservations in about half an hour at one of my favorite Italian places. You DO like Italian, don't you?"

"Very much," Sean responded quietly, still a bit off guard from the kiss and trying to hide how much pleasure he took in it. He knew though that his flushed face and the stupid, annoying smile he couldn't seem to get off his face gave him away.

Viggo smiled to himself, liking the way he was able to work Sean up. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed being with someone. And he was feeling more and more like he wanted to spend a lot of time with Sean. Starting the car, he pulled out from the curb in front of the apartment into the streaming city traffic.

"How was your week?"

"Made much brighter by the presence of this car. And knowing I had tonight to look forward to. How was your night last night? You had something to do, right?"

Sean blinked, a blush creeping up to his ears, obviously not able to admit that he spent the night before reading a book and listening to old jazz records. "It was...fine. Went to a fundraiser thing downtown," he murmured vaguely.

Viggo glanced at him sideways as he pulled into a parking space.

"Wasn't aware of any fund raisers last night. A specialty cause?"

"It was...hell, you got me. I was home," Sean answered, sounding guilty.

Why he should feel that way he wasn't sure, but something about Viggo was very hard for him to understand. Why a man who obviously had money, was handsome and very self-assured would want Sean was confusing him. Not that he wanted to complain, he really was enjoying being with Viggo.

"So you lied, hmm?"

"Yes...Viggo, look, this is just new to me. I can't remember the last time I went on a date. And you...you're...well, you're you. Why are you bothering with me? That kid who picked up your car seems much more suited to your lifestyle."

"Sean, I'm not looking to get married here. I like you. You share one of my main interests--cars. You're an interesting person who won't kiss my ass all the time, as made obvious by your show of disapproval when I told you about the track. And you're one hell of a fuck. Can you blame me for wanting to explore you more?"

Viggo watched Sean, the way he looked at Viggo and the way he fidgeted a bit. He could see this was making the other man uncomfortable, and that wasn't what he wanted.

"Listen, let's just start over. We’ll have a nice dinner, maybe talk and get to know each other better, and see if we want to be friends. Okay?"

"Okay."

Viggo smiled and pulled up to the restaurant, sliding out of the car and handing the keys to the valet. Sean smiled with appreciation when Viggo didn't insult the man by asking him to be careful, and only handed over the keys with a polite "thank you".

"What?" Viggo arched an eyebrow, seeing the look.

"I worked as a valet through high school. Got to sit behind some of the most awesome cars. But it always made me mad when customers would act like I was incompetent and would crash their vehicles into the nearest wall when they gave me their keys. It's nice to see someone like you treat them with respect."

Viggo grinned, liking that Sean was beginning to sound more relaxed. Leading the way, Viggo entered the softly lit entrance area, where they were met by a young lady who took their names. Within minutes they were seated at a table next to a large window overlooking a park.

"I've never been here before. I can tell why you like it." Sean looked around, taking in the low lighting and dark paneling, giving the place a classy yet relaxed atmosphere.

"Yes...it's one of those rare places where cell phone use is still frowned upon, the food is all freshly made here instead of shipped in from elsewhere, and the wine list is nothing short of amazing. Plus they value their customers, much like your business does."

Sean almost snorted, thinking Viggo was having a little fun at his expense. "I don't normally go home with every customer that walks through the door. I'd never make it into the office if I did."

'No, no, I was serious. You came out and met me on the floor. You were helpful but not overbearing. You sincerely tried to find what I was looking for, and your sales staff didn't hover like wolves waiting to be fed. I've handed out your business card to several of my friends."

Sean nodded, thanking Viggo.

The men sat eating, drinking and talking for what seemed hours. When they finally looked around, they noticed the dining room was empty and their waiter was standing to the side, waiting for them to finish.

"Sorry," Viggo said with an almost sheepish smile. "Time got away from us."

"Not a problem, Mr. Mortensen. You don't visit with us often anymore; we don't mind staying open the few extra minutes."

"Thank you, but we'll be out of your hair soon."

Pulling out a credit card, Viggo motioned for Sean to put his wallet away.

"My treat. I asked you out, remember?"

After signing the charge slip, the men rose and headed for the door.

"So, do we have anything else planned for tonight?"

"I thought maybe a drive and see if anything else struck your fancy."

"All right. I can't say I'll mind spending more time with you." Sean smiled almost shyly, running a hand through his hair.

Maneuvering the sleek car into the late evening traffic, Viggo turned towards the freeway, taking the ramp that would lead them east.

After a drive up to Roseville and back, Viggo hoped that Sean was as interested as he sounded in extending the evening.

"Well, almost back into the city. Do you want me to take you home, Sean? Or would you like to come by my place for a drink?"

"I think a drink would be nice, Viggo. Not quite ready for the night to end yet."

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

Boys and Their Toys (7/30)

 

"Me, either," Viggo admitted.

Pulling off the freeway, Viggo turned down the familiar tree-lined street. Parking the car in his garage stall, he pulled the keys from the ignition and crawled out. Sean followed him through the back entry and into the elevator. As the elevator rose to Viggo's floor, they both could feel the tension and anticipation for what might come of the evening.

Stepping into the apartment, with a wave to his neighbor as she went by, Viggo flicked on lights and dropped the keys in a dish on the entry table.

"Does that woman ever go to bed?" Sean asked.

"She's never been known to. I think she's part bat."

Sean burst out laughing at that, appreciating Viggo's sense of humor.

"What do you want to drink? I have quite the selection."

Sean smiled and followed Viggo over to his bar. "Rum and coke would be good."

Viggo arched an eyebrow. "Real Jamaican or that sissy, watered-down American stuff?"

"Real. All the way."

Watching Viggo pour the drinks, Sean reached out to run his hand up Viggo's arm.

Viggo smiled at the touch, taking Sean's hand and tugging the man closer. "This is how it should have gone from the start. But yet...I'm not totally sorry about the other day," he said softly, leaning in to brush his lips over Sean's.

Sean melted into the kiss, so different than last time. This was soft and tender, and when Viggo's lips parted and his tongue swiped across the seam of Sean's mouth, he opened readily to him.  
Viggo groaned softly, pressing up close against the other man and slipping his tongue between Sean's lips, tasting the smooth velvet of his mouth.

Pulling apart, they stood wrapped in each other’s arms.

"I hadn't meant this to happen tonight. I just wanted to get to know you."

"So, now you know me, is there a problem with something happening?"

"Well...no, come to think of it," Viggo laughed, nuzzling Sean's neck. "Come to my bed?"

"Can't think of anywhere I'd rather be right now."

Sean was surprised as Viggo led him to the bedroom, undressing him slowly and stroking his skin, taking the time to explore. He shivered as Viggo's fingers skimmed over barely-there, fading bruises on his hips, bruises that Viggo had put there just under a week before. He watched in amazement as Viggo slipped to his knees and kissed them gently.

"I'm sorry," the darker man whispered.

"I'm not. Just be gentler on my old bones tonight."

"You're not old, Sean. And you're so very beautiful. I promise, no more bruises."

The glow that filled Sean's face wasn't lost on Viggo, and he smiled, standing again and capturing the man's lips with his own. "I want you...to have me tonight."

Sean wasn't sure how to act; he'd never expected Viggo to bottom for him. Not that he wasn't going to enjoy every second of it.

"Then strip for me," Sean murmured with a smile, caressing Viggo's face gently with tender fingers. "Let me watch as you uncover that wonderful body. I never got to appreciate you fully last time."

Viggo nodded a little, pecked Sean's lips one last time, then stepped back and began to remove his shirt, one button at a time.

Sean watched as Viggo's broad chest was exposed, and when his already peaked nipples were finally exposed, he unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.

Viggo smiled a little and slid the shirt off his shoulders, then toed off his shoes and socks before slowly unbuttoning his black slacks. "Like what you see so far?"

"Yes," Sean breathed, "very much. And as I recall, I'm going to like the rest as well."

Viggo chuckled softly and slowly pushed his pants down his hips, teasing Sean with a view of his curls and then his half-hard cock.

"Oh yeah...still like it just as much," Sean murmured, stepping close again, not able to just look any more.

Taking Viggo into his arms, Sean kissed him slow and deep, letting his hands play across the muscled back, then slipping down to grip Viggo's firm ass.

Viggo pushed back into the touch while pulling Sean towards the bed, actually letting out a quiet giggle as they fell onto the soft surface. "You're not going to tease me, are you?"

Sean lowered his head, licking up Viggo's neck before biting down firmly at the juncture of shoulder and neck.

Viggo groaned, tilting his head back, giving the other man better access. "I'll take that as a yes..."

Sean smiled against the salty skin under his lips, sucking at that same spot before moving down just a little.

As much as Viggo was enjoying the attention that Sean was now paying to his chest, he wanted it to be about his lover. Pulling him back up for another kiss, he tugged Sean closer, needing the skin-on-skin contact.

Sean shivered as he was soon naked, pressed up against the other man. "God...” he moaned, their erections bumping together.

Viggo arched up, flexing himself against Sean. If he didn't hurry up, Viggo wasn't going to last for the main event. And he very much wanted to be filled by that long hard shaft that was rubbing against his own.

"Lube?" Sean murmured breathlessly, and practically dove for the drawer Viggo pointed to, opening it up and pulling out the lubricant and condoms. He slicked his fingers then gently went searching between Viggo's cheeks, much to the delight of the other man.

Taking Viggo's mouth in a distracting kiss, Sean slipped a finger into the tight channel, stopping for a moment.

"Lord, you're tight," he panted.

"Haven't...haven't bottomed...in...uh..."

"I can tell," Sean groaned, his cock throbbing at the thought of being buried in such hot, slick tightness.

Adding a second finger, Sean lavished attention to other areas, nibbling at Viggo's neck, suckling at a peaked teat, all the time working to open him enough to take Sean's cock.

"Please fuck me..." Viggo all but whimpered finally, spreading his legs, his cock so heavy and throbbing.

Sean almost came at the needy sound in Viggo's voice. Pulling his fingers from the clenching hole, he shifted up onto his knees, ripping open the condom and rolling it down his shaft. Slathering a generous amount of cool gel on the condom, he lifted Viggo's legs, pushing them back towards his shoulders, and leaned forward, the head nuzzling against the slick opening.

Viggo groaned, his eyes locked on Sean's as his lover began to push into him, his eyes widening just a bit at the burn. "Oh hell..."

"Are you all right?" Sean whispered, pressing scattered, tender kisses to the sweated brow.

"Yeah…yeah. Fine, just forgot how it felt to be breached. Give me a sec, then let me have it. I want to feel you, all of you."

"Your wish...and all that..." Sean groaned, waiting another moment before slowly starting to push forward again.

Viggo tried breathing through it, waiting for the discomfort to change into pleasure. It didn't take long, on Sean’s third slow press inward he grazed across Viggo's sweet spot, sending tremors through Viggo's body.

Sean smiled, noticing the change in expression, and pressed against the same spot again, taking Viggo's hands in his own.

"More," Viggo moaned, starting to rock his hips to meet each of Sean's thrusts.

"Mmmm..." was all Sean could manage, his breathing becoming ragged as his thrusts sped up. "Oh fuck...Viggo...”

Reaching between them, Sean grasped Viggo's leaking cock, pulling and squeezing as close as he could to match his now erratic movements. A few more well-placed jabs and Viggo erupted over Sean's clenched fingers, coating them both in thick fluid.

Viggo's cry of orgasm, combined with the sudden unbearable tightness of the passage around him, was more than enough to push Sean into release. He muffled his own ragged cry against the swollen lips of his lover, spilling himself into the rubber sheath and trembling hard.

Collapsing, totally spent, they lay gasping until Sean gripped the edge of the condom and rolled to the side, peeling it from his softened length. Rising from the bed, he padded into the bathroom, dropping the condom in the trash, then running a cloth under warm water. Returning to the bed, he gently cleaned Viggo and then himself, tossing the rag at the bath and settling back in the bed, pulling his lover to his chest.

~tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

Boys and Their Toys (8/30)

Sean awoke a few hours later with a start, the warmth of Viggo still on his chest both confusing and comforting. 

Viggo felt Sean shift a bit and grumbled a little, still mostly asleep and wondering why his warm pillow was moving. "Wassamatter?" 

Sean stilled. "Needed to use the bathroom, and thought it was probably time I get going." 

"Bathroom good, going not so much. Go use it and then come back and talk to me," Viggo said softly, trying hard to keep his tone neutral, knowing that commanding Sean around like he would a first-year lackey at his company would only drive the other man away. 

Sean slipped out of the bed, tripping over a cast-off shoe on his way to the bath. Shutting the door, he concentrated on relieving himself. Washing his hands after, he looked in the mirror and wondered what they could possibly have to talk about. Dinner was very nice, shagging like bunnies after was much better. But what could Viggo possibly want from him? 

Viggo waited silently on the bed, more rested and awake after his nap. He looked out his large window and wound the covers between his fingers, a habit he’d picked up when he was young and could never seem to shake. 

He glanced at the bathroom door when it opened again and held out his hand. "Sit?" 

Sean nodded, carefully making his way across the littered floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he swung his legs up to lean against the headboard. He had to admit, the bed was lovely, extremely large with ornately carved corner posts. 

"Sean, I know that we haven't known each other very long. But I feel like I've known you for years. You're the first man I've brought here in a very long time." 

Sean arched an eyebrow. "I am? What in the world have you been doing, hiding under your bed? Because with a face like yours, I'd think you would have a different person every night." 

Viggo blushed, not used to compliments. 

"I'd say the same of you, Sean. You're a good looking man, intelligent, and one hell of a bed partner." Viggo had to stop as a large yawn and shudder passed through him. "Listen, I'm beat. What say we get some sleep and I'll make you breakfast in the morning?" 

Sean looked unsure, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. "I just...I don't know, Viggo. I just...this has been fun, but I don't want it to get...weird." 

"Define weird Sean. I'm not asking you to marry me, just to spend the night. Thought we might be starting something, but I guess not." 

Viggo felt a bit hurt, he really had thought that there was something there, but Sean evidently was just in it for a quick fuck. 

"Viggo, it's not...it's not that. It's just...I'm not part of your world, Viggo. All of this..." he waved his hand at the room for a moment, "isn't me. I'm the guy you bought your car from, for Christ's sake. So I guess by weird I mean that I don't want to get a taste of what it's like to be with you, only to have you realize that it won't work and take that taste away." 

"Sean, I don't know that we have anything more than this, but I'd like to see how we feel. But could we please have this discussion over eggs in the morning?" 

Slowly, Sean moved himself more towards Viggo, allowing his lover--his lover--to wrap an arm around him. "All right," he murmured softly, smiling at the tender kiss he was rewarded with. 

Viggo curled back around Sean, pulling the quilt back over them. He lay there for a bit, fingers idly stroking across Sean's firm stomach until he felt Sean's breath even out and knew he was asleep again.   
Viggo looked down at the other man, musing silently to himself. Taking a man home was normal for him. Letting that man spend the night, however--practically begging him to stay--was not like him at all. Not one bit. And yet here he was, with a sleeping golden God in his arms. 

He only hoped he was right this time, that there was a chance they would work. 

Pressing a soft kiss to Sean's cheek, Viggo settled back and drifted off to a restful sleep.

The next morning, Sean awoke slowly to the smell of fresh coffee and cooking bacon. He felt a small sense of immature, ridiculous annoyance; was there anything Viggo couldn't do? He could drive fast cars, handle million dollar deals, cook breakfast...Sean smiled a little at how silly he was being, then added the ability to drive a man crazy with pleasure to his mental list before quietly sitting up and stretching.

Twenty minutes later, he strolled into the kitchen to find Viggo just setting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the table for him. Stepping closer, Sean hooked a hand around Viggo's waist, drawing him close and kissing him. 

"Morning. Breakfast looks wonderful," he said, sitting in the chair that Viggo indicated was his. 

"Feeling better about things this morning?" Viggo asked with a soft smile. 

Sean settled at the table. 

"Let's enjoy this wonderful breakfast, then let's talk." 

Viggo's first instinct was to fight the other man's persistent dodging, but for once he pushed it aside. "All right. Is there anything else you'd like to eat?" 

Sean cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he dared say what had popped into his mind. 

"Looks like you made enough to feed the whole floor. Just some coffee to wash this down, please." 

Viggo grinned sheepishly as he moved over to the coffee pot and poured a generous mugful. "Wasn't sure what you'd like so I made whatever I could find." 

Sean nodded, mouth full. Swallowing, he grinned at Viggo. 

"Looks like you covered everything. And I'm liking the cook as well." 

Viggo grinned and wiggled his butt before he sat down. "I forgot to put on my 'kiss the chef' apron. Does the cook get a kiss anyway?" 

Sean leaned over, pecking Viggo's cheek, then leaning back into his own chair, taking a large swallow of coffee. 

The men sat, eating quietly. When they were finished, Viggo started to clear the table, with Sean gathering empty dishes and carting them to the sink. 

"I'm surprised you don't have staff to do this for you." 

"Never liked treating people like they were worth less than I was. And I like my privacy. And, well, I'm not the easiest to like sometimes. Why should I have people in my home being forced to endure my company along with all the poor souls that work for my company?" 

"So far, I'm certainly charmed, anyway." 

Finishing loading the dishwasher, Viggo grabbed another cup of coffee and handed one to Sean. 

"So, ready to talk?" 

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

Boys and Their Toys (9/30)

 

"I'm not sure what it is we're going to talk about, Viggo. But you seem hell bent on doing it, so let's give it a go."

"Well, I don't know Sean...you're the one who wanted to get up and leave in the middle of the night. Maybe you should start the conversation."

"Look, Vig, there's a lot to this. Basically, I just need to know what you want from me. Fuck buddy, casual bottom, lover, new assman...what is it?"

Viggo chuckled. "I guess this is pretty sudden. I just felt like there was a connection with you that I haven't felt in a long time. I'd like to see where we can take this. I can have a fuck buddy anytime. I’d like a lover."

'And maybe more,' he thought quietly.

Sean smiled a little, relaxing slightly; Sean was a man who just had to know where he stood with things to be comfortable. "Okay, so, a lover. An in-the-closet lover, or an out-in-the-open, look-at-my-handsome-bedmate lover?"

"I'm not exactly in a closet, Sean. Most of my crew is either gay, or swings both ways. I don't give a hoot what others think about how I live. But that might not be the same for you. So if you'd rather we kept things under cover, I have no problem with that either."

Sean chuckled softly. "Have you seen my staff? Apparently not. Most of them are more...flamboyant than I am. They act like I give out bonuses to whomever bags the most customers. Trust me, I'm perfectly comfortable with myself. Wasn't always so, mind you, but now I'm all right."

"So," Viggo rumbled moving closer to Sean, "I suppose that means we have nothing to hide."

"I suppose it does," Sean murmured with a coy smile, not backing away from the other man's approach.

Slipping an arm around Sean's waist and pulling him close, Viggo’s mouth was inching closer to sealing what felt like an agreement, when the phone rang.

"Ignore it," he ghosted against Sean's lips.

But just as they came together, the machine picked up and he could hear one of his foremen telling him he was needed at a site, they'd run into a problem.

Viggo groaned in frustration, then licked Sean's top lip with his tongue. "Hold that thought? Just for a few hours?"

"Well, if we're going to see about this dating thing, being a couple, maybe I can go with you. See what it is you do?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you, but I guess we could try it," Viggo chuckled, nuzzling Sean's nose in a surprisingly affectionate way before stepping aside.

Pulling on shoes and jackets, the two men headed downstairs to the garage. Viggo bypassed the Ryuga, instead unlocking the doors on a small Volvo sports car.

"Come on, Sean. I promise to drive like a sane man."

Slipping into the surprisingly large interior, Sean fastened his seat belt and turned to Viggo.

"So, where are they working that you need to go in on your day off?"

"I'm the boss, Sean, I don't get days off. And you probably aren't going to like this, but they're at the track."

Sean closed his eyes briefly, but then only nodded his head slightly. "All good things must end and all that shite, I guess."

Viggo nodded, starting the car and pulling out of the garage. This wasn't any easier for him than Sean. He hadn't been to the site before now, didn't want to see the destruction going on. Normally his site boss was able to handle things, so something must be seriously wrong.

"Do you want to talk or do you need to think?" Sean asked quietly, not wishing to distract his new lover if he needed time to process whatever was happening.

Viggo frowned, he didn't like this, didn't want to deal with anything happening at the construction site.

"What do you want to talk about, Sean?" he asked, as he turned the car into the early afternoon traffic.

"What's your favorite sports team?" Sean asked with a small, sly grin, reading his lover like an open book and knowing that talking about tearing down the track was the last thing he wanted to do.

"My...my sports team?" Viggo stuttered. "Depends on the sport. I'm partial to an Argentine football team, mostly. You?"

"Argentine football, huh? I'm shocked; an American that knows the real name of the sport. At least you're educated, although your choice of a team is a little shady." Sean grinned widely.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet, Sean. You may have a few surprises coming. But that's for another time."

Viggo turned into what was once the parking area, noticing immediately why he'd been called to the site. Standing in front of some equipment were several reporters.

Sean arched an eyebrow, keeping his voice quiet. "Should I stay in the car?"

Viggo nodded as he shut off the ignition. "Might be best."

As he stepped from the car, his foreman motioned towards him. Moving towards the group, Viggo was met by several men and one woman, all asking questions, wanting to know what was happening with the old track.

"I'm not sure who told you all that we were here, but I'm not the person you need to be talking to," Viggo spoke over the noise with the air of a person used to being hammered with questions. "We're only hired to do the job. That's it. Now please leave so we can get our work done."

"Mr. Mortensen, we'd just like to ask a few questions. Who hired you to tear up the raceway? What are the future plans for the property?"

Viggo turned to the woman talking. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you're going to have to ask the new owners what their plans are. We were just hired to remove the track and do the ground preparation. Now if you can all just leave, before I need to call someone, I'd really appreciate it."

"So who are the new owners? Do you mean to say you know nothing of their plans? Is that one of them in your car?"

"If you'd like to contact my office on Monday, I'll be happy to refer you to the owners. No, we are not aware of the owner’s plans for the property after our contract is complete. No, that isn't an owner. Now, I've asked you nicely twice," Viggo was getting short on patience and started to pull a cell phone from his pocket, "but since you seem to be having difficulty with honoring a simple request...."

As Viggo flipped the phone open and started to dial, the reporters turned to leave, grumbling as they returned to their cars.

Viggo sighed softly and watched them go, slowly shaking his head. The project had been kept quiet till now; it would figure that no one cared about the old track until someone decided they wanted it torn down.

Walking back to the car and slipping behind the wheel, he sat there, breathing deeply.

~tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

Boys and Their Toys (10/30)

 

Sean sat watching Viggo, waiting for a sign that things were all right. Reaching out, he placed his hand on Viggo's arm, squeezing lightly, just making a connection. Viggo lifted his other hand from the steering wheel and placed it over Sean's.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Viggo slowly shook his head in a negative way but yet didn't move, just concentrating on the feeling of Sean's warm, strong hand on his arm. "I'll be fine; just give me a minute to calm down."

They sat for a few moments longer, when Viggo's foreman appeared at the window.

"Sorry, boss. They kept asking questions and I couldn't get rid of them. Didn’t mean to break up your day."

"It's fine, Pete. I understand. Just next time turn the hose on them, okay?" Viggo smiled slightly and inclined his head in his lover's direction. "Pete, this is Sean Bean. You'll be seeing his face a lot from now on, so remember it and don't hassle the poor guy too much."

Pete stuck his hand through the window, shaking Sean's firmly.

"Taking on a new business partner?" he asked with a smirk.

"You should know better than that, Pete. Sean and I are seeing each other. Now, don't you have some ground to move?"

As Pete walked back to the site, Viggo started the car, pulling out of the lot and heading to a local bar and grill.

Sean reached over and firmly rubbed his partner's neck with experienced fingers, watching without seeing as Viggo drove the car through traffic.

Viggo tipped his head slightly into the touch, enjoying the warmth of having someone else there, someone he cared about.

Pulling into the little parking lot, he turned to Sean. "I promised you food, and I thought maybe you'd like a drink or two with it. This place doesn't look like much, but the food is good, and the owner’s a nice guy."

"Sounds great, Vig. Nice place to unwind a bit and relax. I'm glad I don't have to dress up and be stuffy all the time with you; was getting worried."

Viggo laughed quietly and turned his head, catching Sean's hand and pressing his lips to it. "Naw. I'm a relaxed kind of guy most of the time. Just gotta keep appearances up occasionally. Big clients get nervous if they never see you."

"Know what you mean."

As they entered the small bar, they had to stand and let their eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"Ah, now this is more like it," Sean murmured with a grin.

Settling at a little table in the corner, they were approached by the waitress. While they sat looking at the simple menu, she went off to get their drinks.

"What are your normal working hours?"

Viggo glanced up from the menu before looking back down again. "I don't really have any normal hours, but I try to keep my nights free, if that's what you mean."

Sean smiled and continued with his decision to ramble and distract his lover even further. "Perfect. I was in a relationship with a bloke who owned his own business before and I swear...I only saw him when I surprised him at work, and even then I barely got to look into his eyes before he disappeared. It was a tough few months till I finally got smart and broke it off."

Viggo looked over the edge of the menu, watching Sean.

"You stayed with someone who never had time for you, never spent time with you, and you put up with that for a few months? You were either really stuck on the guy, or not real bright."

Sean chuckled quietly and threw his balled-up straw wrapper at the other man. "Maybe both. Christ only knows, I guess, but thanks for the support."

Viggo set the menu on the table and reached out to grasp Sean's hand.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I guess I'm not the most understanding guy around. Forgive me?"

Leaning forward, Viggo brushed his lips softly over Sean’s, then leaned in for a deeper taste, licking at Sean’s mouth until he opened and let Viggo inside.

Sean reached up and slipped his fingers through the strands of his lover’s hair, allowing Viggo's tongue to explore slowly and deeply, just holding onto the kiss.

They broke apart with sheepish grins as the waitress cleared her throat.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

Nodding and picking the menus back up, they ordered burgers and fries. Handing the menus back to the waitress, they waited until she was gone to start giggling

"Haven't felt this young in a long time," Sean admitted with a wide smile.

"Me either," Viggo admitted. "Thanks for coming with me, Sean. It's nice to have someone to be with."

"Planning on being around a lot more, if you want the honest truth. I'm growing much too comfortable with you in such a short time."

Viggo smiled quietly in agreement at the content tone to Sean's voice. The comfort level was almost scary, but yet not at the same time. He couldn't explain it, and wasn't really in the mood to try.

They talked through lunch, getting to know each other a little better. Viggo learned that Sean had been married, back in the UK, but had been divorced for a number of years. Sean learned that Viggo had a son from a failed relationship. Seemed the more they talked, the more things they found in common.

“So what do you do for fun?”

Sean smiled a little, looking like a child about to reveal a secret he had been holding in for far too long. “Besides picking up millionaires with tight-arses? I race cars.”

“You still race cars? Really? What kinds of cars? Where?”

"Sports cars, mostly. Road rally and cross country type things. I've got a 2005 Carrera that the boys have tricked out for me. What about you, Viggo, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Never mind me; I want to hear more about you racing. Why haven't you mentioned this sooner? When do you do it?"

Sean chuckled softly. "I don't know...didn't want to distract from getting to know you, I guess. And I do it on the weekends, usually. Sometimes I take a week off here and there and do a few longer races, but can't do that too often.”

Viggo nodded in understanding. "Time off takes away from points standing. Can't let the competition catch up too much."

"Usually I get one of the guys from work to come along with me. Some drivers like being alone, but I never did. I prefer racing with another person...sometimes, when problems come up, they can see things that you can't."

"I never cared for a co-pilot, myself. Being alone let me concentrate on what I was doing, gave me time to think. Man, haven't done anything like that in ages."

"There's a race this weekend." Sean took a drink of water and looked at the man over the rim of the cup as he swallowed.

"Really? Where at? What would someone need to do to, say, get involved?"

Sean tried to suppress a grin. He knew the moment Viggo had heard about the racing he'd be hooked.

"Oh, I don't know...I'm almost tempted to not tell you."

Viggo blinked in shock. "Why?"

"Because I'll never get to see you if we're both racing." Sean winked and leaned back in his chair.

Viggo thought about that for a moment.

"Possibly, or it would give us more time together. Something to think about."

Sean looked at his watch. "It's getting late, we should probably go."

Viggo nodded and signed for the bill, snatching it away from Sean's fingers easily. "So, your place or mine tonight?"

"Sure of yourself, are you? What makes you think I'd choose either?"

"Because you've got the same drives I do, Sean. And you like cock as much as I do."

"Point taken. Let's do mine tonight. We can stop at yours and pick up anything you need."

Viggo smiled and kissed his lover tenderly. "All right. Let's go."

~tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

Boys and Their Toys (11/30)

Stopping in the garage, Viggo told Sean to wait in the car, knowing that if they both stepped inside his apartment they'd never leave again. Stepping into his room, he grabbed a small bag, tossing in fresh clothes and supplies.

Sean grinned to himself, running his fingers aimlessly over the leather interior of the car as he waited. He was one lucky bastard, yes he was, he thought, watching as his lover soon returned with a bag.

Viggo dropped his bag in the back, sliding behind the wheel and kissing Sean softly. Starting the car and backing out of the space, he had to ask Sean for directions.

"Not like we've been to yours before."

"I'm afraid it's not much to look at, especially after yours, but it's my home."

"It'll be fine, Sean. I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Several miles and a lot of traffic later, Viggo pulled up in front of an older apartment complex. The place was neat and well-kept, care for the property showing in the fresh paint and neat lawn.

Viggo pulled his bag out from behind the seat and the men headed into the courtyard. Climbing the stairs to the second floor balcony, Sean opened the door on a brightly lit room, closing the door behind them.

"This is nice...fresh and modern," Viggo murmured with a smile, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and pulling him close, "yet a touch of something you, with all the dark woodwork. Goes with your eyes."

"You're a romantic, aren't you? Not as hard as you want the world to believe."

Sean turned, wrapping his arms around Viggo and kissing him deeply.

“Just don’t tell anyone,” Viggo purred into the kiss, holding his lover close to him and bringing their groins into contact through their clothes, “can’t ruin my image.”

"Not a word."

Sean pressed hard against the growing bulge in Viggo's slacks, his own shaft swelling.

"Let me show you around the place, I have a room or two I think you'll like."

Taking Viggo by the hand, Sean made a quick tour before stopping before a closed door at the end of the hall. Opening it, he stepped back to let Viggo enter, then followed.

His bedroom was dimly lit, heavy drapes cracked open to let in a little sunlight through opaque curtains. The room was furnished in dark maple and centered on a large ornate brass bed.

Viggo rumbled his approval, imagining his lover on that bed, spread out, ready to take him, the visual almost too much. "Very nice. Very you."

"I’m glad you approve. I can't wait to see you laid out in the middle of that bed, hard and ready for me."

"My thoughts...almost exactly...but I can be flexible." Viggo grinned, bit Sean's neck, and then reached for the blond’s clothes.

Sean shuddered at the gravely sound of Viggo's voice. He wasn't averse to topping, but right now he had a burning need to be filled.

Kissing, nipping, licking at each other, they made short work of their clothes, dropping and kicking them out of the way as they stumbled to the bed, falling back to land with Sean atop Viggo.

"I want that amazing mouth of yours on my cock."

Sean whimpered softly and nodded, moving down his lover's body, kissing and nibbling gently.

He paused to tease at the hard nubs standing up through the soft curls on Viggo's chest before moving down to slowly lap at the fluid that had already dripped onto Viggo's stomach.

"Please, Sean....."

The neediness in Viggo's voice was all the prompt he needed, and Sean opened his mouth wide, engulfing the rigid shaft to the base in moist heat.

"Oh hell!" Viggo groaned out, arching his body while struggling to keep his hips on the bed.

Sean held a hip down with one hand, while the other fondled Viggo's sacks, rolling them in his large hand while his head bobbed up and down the hard shaft in his mouth.

“Just don’t…make me…come yet…”

Sean grinned and bobbed his head in response, having no intention of making his lover orgasm before it was time, despite appearances.

Sean licked and sucked at the hard rod, waiting until he felt Viggo's balls tuck up further into his body before pulling off with a soft pop. Slithering up Viggo's tense frame, he lay beside him, reaching around to find the lube and condoms he knew were sitting on the night stand.

"Want you, Viggo. Watch me make myself ready for you," Sean panted.

“Oh Jesus,” Viggo whispered, watching Sean slather lube onto his own fingers. “You’re amazing.”

Sean shifted to give Viggo a better view. Pulling a cheek aside for better access, he ran his slick fingers over his hole, groaning loudly, before slipping two fingers inside himself, stretching the tight ring.

Viggo licked his dry lips, his cock throbbing even more at the sight, taking all of his willpower not to touch himself.

Sean was having some trouble with that, himself. The sounds Viggo was making were going straight to his groin.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, he pulled his fingers free, grabbed a condom and rolled it down Viggo's cock.

"Are-are you sure you're ready?" Viggo panted, but Sean only crawled over his body and kissed him.

Viggo was almost so distracted by the heady, passionate kiss that he didn't notice the warm tightness that slowly began to envelope his cock as Sean slowly sunk himself down. Almost. With a cry, Viggo's hands went to Sean's hips, helping the other man to steady himself.

Sean settled when he reached bottom, waiting for the sting of penetration to ease before starting a steady rocking rhythm, joined by Viggo's hips flexing up.

“Sean…Sean…” Viggo panted softly, gripping his lover’s body and letting him control the pace for now. “Oh…fucking hell you’re so damn tight!”

Sean leaned down, capturing Viggo's lower lip with his teeth, nipping and pulling. Viggo's hands slid up to cradle Sean's face, pulling him into a deep kiss, tongues tangling, as their pace quickened.

It wasn’t long before Viggo hit Sean’s prostate at just the right angle, and Sean practically screamed into Viggo’s mouth, his cock spurting between them, painting their bodies in white pearl.

Sean clamping around him and the hot spatters of come hitting his chest were Viggo's undoing, He slammed up once more with a guttural moan, filling the condom.

Sean whimpered, collapsing forward onto Viggo's chest, ignoring the sticky wetness, just wanting to get his breath and mind back before he had to move.

Viggo wrapped his arms around Sean’s sweaty form, breathing hard.

After a moment, the two finally separated, and Sean quietly led his lover to the bathroom and started a bath for them, knowing they’d both be feeling it the next day if they didn’t soak in the hot water. Viggo smiled and disposed of the condom, then slipped into the rather deep tub before opening his arms.

Sean sighed as he moved carefully into the tub, the water soothing his muscles as he sank into his lover’s embrace.

As Sean settled between his legs, Viggo let out a contented sigh. This all felt so right.

They lay in the water until it was almost too cool; then, grabbing the large towels Sean had laid out for them, Viggo dried first Sean then himself. Taking Sean gently by the hand, Viggo led him back to the warm bed, pulling him against his chest as Sean pulled the quilts up over them.

~tbc~


	12. Chapter 12

Boys and Their Toys (12/30)

They snuggled, tired and happily sated, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being together.

"It could be like this on the weekends too," Viggo whispered into Sean's ear, having been bit hard by the racing bug.

"No, it couldn't. We'd both be too hyped up for cuddling."

"Hmmm, maybe," Viggo rumbled, "but think how explosive the sex would be."

"We have explosive sex now," Sean returned, glad Viggo couldn't see the grin that was on his face.

Viggo turned his face into Sean’s hair and smiled. "That we do."

They talked late into the night, about cars and tracks and what they'd like to do. Somewhere after two they drifted off to sleep, still nestled in each others arms.

The next morning, Sean's internal clock woke him at exactly seven, and he groaned softly and rolled over, scooting his body closer against Viggo's. He really did have to go into work, he thought, looking at his sleeping lover. Yes, he did, he really needed to, the boys would sell every car on the lot for a shag if he didn't. But yet, Christ, just staying in bed with Viggo sounded damn good.

Viggo stirred, and so did his cock. Wrapping his arms around Sean, he pulled him closer.

"Morning, lover," he mumbled sleepily.

Sean sighed happily at how easy it was to just let Viggo hold him. "Good morning."

Viggo nuzzled Sean's neck, his hand scratching lightly at his stomach.

"You feel good. I wish we could stay like this for a while longer. But I think we both need to get around to work."

“Screw work…the boys can fend for themselves.”

Viggo chuckled softly and kissed the skin under his lips. “No, they can’t, or else they wouldn’t need a boss.”

"Then screw me. Something fast to make the day go by faster," Sean begged, rubbing against Viggo.

“You’re incorrigible.” The words came out in a groan as Viggo’s morning erection hardened further with Sean’s movements.

Fumbling for the lube that they'd dropped in the bed the night before, and reaching for a condom, Viggo anointed his fingers, reaching between them to press two fingers into Sean's hole, stretching it rapidly.

Sean groaned softly, still slightly tender from the night before, but spread his legs willingly. “Am I ever going to get to make love to you again?” he murmured with a smile.

Viggo chuckled quietly and kissed his lover’s ear, sucking gently on the lobe. “Maybe, if you’re a really good boy, we can do something about that soon. But for right now…I need you.”

Viggo slipped his fingers from Sean's body and rolled on the condom, coating it with lube and sliding inside the tight heat.

"Oh...hell..." Sean panted softly, arching his body back in utter pleasure. "Yes...yes..."

Viggo undulated against Sean's firm ass, his cock shifting inside the tight shaft, looking for just the right angle. He knew he'd found what he wanted when Sean gasped. Pulling back slightly he started a steady hard rhythm designed to give them both the most pleasure in the fastest time.

Sean whimpered, reduced to small sounds of pleasure from the onslaught Viggo was delivering, his body trembling with the feelings. His eyes slid shut as Viggo moved Sean’s head to the side so he could devour his partner’s mouth, his other hand sliding down Sean’s chest and stomach, its target obvious.

As their tongues tangled, Viggo gripped Sean's weeping shaft, tugging in time to the steady thrusts.

With a shared sigh, they came, first Sean spattering across Viggo's fingers and the linens, and then Viggo, with one more forceful jab into the clenching channel.

Sean groaned loudly as Viggo released his lips and fell back, panting, Sean’s own chest moving just as rapidly. “Better…than…coffee, yea?”

"Fuck, yeah. But now we're both gonna be late. Wanna share a shower? Cuts down a little time."

Viggo rolled to the edge of the bed, tying off the condom and heading for the bathroom and hot water.

Sean smiled and slowly stood, following his lover and laughing softly. "Sharing a shower might make us even later. You realize that, right?"

"Not if you're depending on me to make it last longer. You wore me out," Viggo called over his shoulder as he stepped into the hot spray.

Sean laughed out loud and slipped in behind his lover, giving his shoulder a quick peck before reaching for the soap. “At least let me wash you, then?”

Viggo raised his hands in the air and tipped his head back laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sean grinned. “I like being able to touch you. Is that such a horrible thing?”

"Not a bit," Viggo said, lowering his arms to surround Sean's shoulders, "I like that you like."

Sean smiled and leaned his forehead against his lover’s for a moment before starting to wash him. He moved just slowly enough so that he could feel the contours and lines of Viggo’s body, but quick enough so as not to make them later.

Finishing lathering Viggo, Sean turned him under the water to rinse off all the suds.

"My turn," Viggo rumbled, taking the washcloth from Sean and applying fresh soap, running the cloth across Sean until he was coated in bubbles.

Sean smiled and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, then helped Viggo rinse him off before turning off the water. “We’d better get dressed before your wet, glistening body starts giving me naughty ideas.”

A bit later saw the two men finishing their coffee and breakfast.

"Guess we didn't plan very well. Do you want me to drop you off at the dealership, or back at your place so you can get your car? Of course, if you choose work, that gives me an excuse to pick you up tonight."

“I’m that intoxicating, hmm? Why don’t you just drop me off at work…save time. And has that other effect of you picking me up and all.”

Viggo grinned, getting up to put the dishes in the sink. No time this morning to clean things up; it was going to have to wait.

Gathering up keys and the plans Viggo had spread out in the spare bedroom, the men made their way downstairs and off for the day.

~tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

Boys and Their Toys (13/30)

 

Viggo dropped Sean off, kissing him soundly before speeding away to his own office. Poor Sean spent most of the day working on papers he’d been ignoring and being teased by his staff.

Viggo’s day wasn’t much different. He had a lot of work to get caught up, and his crew wasn’t about to let him forget they knew he now had a boyfriend.

Between the work and the good-natured, if not a bit rude, teasing, the day thankfully went by quickly, and Viggo was soon in his car, making his way to Sean's lot. He smiled as he drove, unable to help showing the happiness that filled him whenever he thought of the other man.

When he got there, parking in the front lot, he was met by the salesman that Sean had been with when he first walked into the store a few days ago.

'Has it only been a few days? Feels like more.'

Sean was just finishing up with an older woman and waved as he saw Viggo coming through the doors.

Viggo smiled and hung back a bit, not wanting to make Sean's client uncomfortable. When the woman finally slipped out of the store, heading for a dark purple beauty in the parking lot, he made his way to Sean and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist before planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

"Missed you today."

Sean returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Viggo.

"Me too. Let me turn all this paperwork over to Judy, and we can get out of here."

"Sounds perfect. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty worn out...mind if we just pick a place to crash at, order some food, and eat in tonight?"

"Sounds perfect, love. Give me five minutes." Turning Sean looked pointedly at Karl, "And you be on your best behavior. No hassling Viggo while I'm gone."

Karl put on his best innocent face and rocked on his heels. "Who, me?"

Sean gave Karl a look that made it clear he wasn't playing this time. "Yes, you."

Viggo burst out giggling at the two men. It was obvious that they were friends.

"Yes, sir. I'll be a perfect angel. Promise. See my halo?"

Sean groaned and shook his head, walking off and muttering under his breath about finding new people to hire.

Twenty minutes later found Viggo and Sean at Sean's apartment.

Setting down his bag and flipping on lights, Sean asked what Viggo wanted for dinner.

"Chinese sounds good. Anywhere near here that delivers?"

"Speed dial three on the phone." There was laugher in Sean's voice as he tossed the phone at his lover. "Tell them Bean's place. They know the route by heart."

Viggo cocked an eye at Sean as he watched the golden man disappear into the bedroom, his shirt already falling off his shoulders. Pushing a few buttons and placing their order, he followed Sean into the dark room.

"What did you order?" Sean asked, pulling a pair of sweats up over his naked thighs and then to his hips, seemingly oblivious to the effect the flash of uncovered skin was having on his lover.

Viggo stared at Sean for a moment, his breath catching.

"They seemed to know what you normally ordered, so I told them to just send enough for two. Said it'd be about half an hour."

"It usually is. Perfect." He sauntered over to his lover and handed him another pair of sweats. "Want to get changed? Or would you prefer boxers?"

Smiling Viggo took the offered sweats, "These are fine. Don't want to traumatize the delivery person."

Stripping down to just his undershirt, Viggo made a point of bending and twisting while pulling on the soft pants, giving Sean a full view of his ass.

Sean smiled and licked his lips, hungry eyes taking in every twist, every muscle. "Screw food...can I just eat you?"

As he took a step closer to the darker man, there was a knock at the door. Muttering under his breath, Sean grabbed his wallet and went to let in the delivery girl.

Viggo chuckled softly and wandered out, watching the poor college girl's eyes go wide at the sight of the barely-dressed men. Sean handed her several bills, telling her to keep the change. She nodded, backing out of the door and making for her car as fast as she could without running.

"Poor kid, you'd think she'd never seen two men in the same room before."

"She'll probably go back to her dorm and masturbate, knowing these kids today."

Both men grinned, then got down to the very serious business of dismantling the boxes of take-out.

"So, tell me about this rally thing you were talking about. You said there's one this weekend?"

Sean grinned and bit off a bite of egg roll. "Yes, there is. At a place a few hours from here."

"Well...you know...haven't been involved in that scene in a while and I was just curious what one was like nowadays. And it's something that's important to you."

Sean stopped with his food partway to his mouth. 'Viggo's quite the romantic, never would have pictured him that way.'

"If you'd like to go, I'd be more than happy to have you along. Give you a chance to check things out, meet some people."

“I think that’d be great, if you wouldn’t mind the company. It’d be nice to get away for a weekend, do something fun. How open would we be allowed to be? I don’t know how these things work anymore…back when I was a kid, everything was kept really quiet.”

"Everything is still pretty toned down, even if the world has gotten more open. ‘Manly' men and sports and all. With the people I'm normally around nothing would matter, but the fans are another story. Don't want the guy you're cheering on to be flaming gay."

Viggo chuckled softly. "I wouldn't really describe either of us as 'flaming', but I know what you mean, so all right. No sex in the winner's circle. Got it."

Sean spit the mouthful of beer he was about to swallow across the table, choking. Viggo tried to control his laughter while pounding his partner on the back, then hugging him when he'd finally calmed down.

“What am I going to do with you?” Sean gasped out, still sputtering a little.

"Help me put away dinner and then fuck me senseless?" Viggo asked as innocently as he could.

“Now that…is a good idea.” Sean grinned and kissed Viggo deeply, his excitement over the weekend making new, higher passion thrum through his veins. He had been missing a person in his life who actually cared about the things Sean enjoyed just because Sean liked them and no other reason. Racing was in Viggo’s blood, of course, but that was a different kind of racing; track racing varied so much from off-road, and to have Viggo show so much interest in Sean’s pastime was awesome.

~tbc~


	14. Chapter 14

Boys and Their Toys (14/30)

The rest of the week passed quickly. Viggo and Sean alternated nights at each other’s apartments, shagging like bunnies. But come Friday night, they found themselves in the back of the repair shop at Sean's dealership, watching as Sean's head mechanic put the finishing touches on the car for the race the next day. In the stall next to them stood Sean's salesman and friend, Karl, working on a blue Cobra. And surprising Viggo, next to Karl was his assistant, Orlando, tinkering under the hood of a bright yellow Corvette.

"This is...unbelievable. It's like another world," Viggo murmured softly, his bright eyes taking in every detail of the workshop and the beautiful racing specimens that shone under the shop's lights.

"That it is, lover," Sean grinned at the dazed expression on Viggo's face, running a loving hand down the fender of his own Porsche.

Viggo watched the hand glide over polished curves, and felt himself slightly envious of the silver metal, a thought which instantly caused him to laugh aloud. "Sean...I'm afraid I must admit I'm jealous of your car."

Sean slipped an arm around Viggo's waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

"I'll take care of that later, remind you that you have nothing to be jealous of. But right now, let's take a look at the car, make sure all my gear is packed and ready for tomorrow."

Taking Viggo's hand, Sean led him around the garage, checking his gear bag, talking to Karl and Orlando, getting more psyched up for the race.

The smile never left Viggo's eyes as he watched his lover transform from businessman to racer, and as Viggo ran his fingers over some of the trophies Sean had won, he realized how proud he was, and he hadn't even seen Sean race yet!

They spent the next two hours pulling everything out of Sean's gear bag, checking that everything he'd need was there, then carefully packing it back in.

Viggo enjoyed watching as Sean checked his driving suit, his Nomex under clothing, his driving boots. He’d forgotten all the layers that you needed to wear for protection. And when they were done putting it all away, Sean pulled out his helmet bag, withdrawing an intricately custom painted helmet.

Viggo whistled softly, almost afraid to touch the polished surface for fear of leaving fingerprints behind. "Wow."

"Lovely, isn't it? Karl had it done for my birthday last year. Brought me a lot of luck."

"It's amazing. You can tell a lot of work went into it...these customized jobs are hard to find now, or so I've heard."

Sean leaned over and kissed Viggo softly. "If you decide this is something you want to do, we'll find someone and have one made for you. Okay?"

Viggo grinned; he felt like a kid over all this, not that it was a bad feeling. He just hadn't been this excited about anything, well other than Sean, in a very long time.

While Sean and Viggo sat talking and going through things, Orlando and Karl were leaning on the back of Karl's Cobra, watching them.

"Seems our bosses are pretty happy together," Orlando commented.

"For now; we'll see how happy they are when Sean gets bored and screws up," Karl said, turning back to shut the hood on the small blue car.

"Does that happen often? With Sean?" Orlando asked softly, concerned. Viggo was a fair man to work for; he enjoyed his time at Mortensen's, and didn't want to see his boss get hurt.

"Never seen him in a real long term relationship, so I don't know. But he seals a lot of sales with a little special TLC to certain customers."

"I...I see," Orlando murmured softly, feeling a flush of anger creep up his cheeks. "Didn't expect that about him."

"Come-on, cupcake, let's not worry about those two. Maybe your boss has changed my boss. Nothing we can do about it anyways. And since we're all done here for tonight, I thought we might go work off a little pre-race jitters," Karl wiggled his eyebrows at his slender companion.

Orlando grinned lightly, and allowed Karl to lead him away by a finger in the front belt loop of his jeans as Sean's arm snaked around Viggo's waist.

"I've been dreaming all night of you fucking me over the hood of that car you were so jealous of earlier," he whispered sinfully into Viggo's ear with a grin.

Viggo grinned back. "You sure you want to mess up that pretty paint job? Might make a mess all over the thing."

"It can be washed. Or we could just go home and do it boringly in a bed...but I've heard that semen is good luck."

Viggo laughed out loud. "It is not!"

"It could be! Come on, lover...let's start a new tradition."

Viggo glanced at the car, then back to Sean. The idea of fucking Sean over the hood of the car really was arousing.

Viggo stood, reaching for the button on his jeans.

Sean grinned widely and stretched over to help, slipping his fingers down past the zipper to fondle Viggo through his briefs. "That's the spirit!"

Viggo leaned down to pull Sean up to his feet. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, he kissed him deeply.

"You know," he panted as they separated, "we need something to help with this. Not like I carry lube in my pocket all day."

Sean looked around, spying the tub of grease at the same time as Viggo.

"No. You aren't using that on my ass," Sean chuckled, reaching into his own pocket and pulling out a sachet of lube.

"You were a boy scout when you were eight, weren't you?"

"Always prepared!" Sean grinned and finished stripping, then bent over the hood of the car. "So...you gonna help me christen this baby?"

"Fuck yeah," Viggo growled, taking the offered lube and coating his fingers.

Sean arched his back and spread his legs farther apart, his cock dangling enticingly, almost touching the hood of the car.

"God, you make a pretty picture," Viggo murmured huskily, circling Sean's entrance with his slick digits.

Sean pushed back, trying to impale himself on Viggo's fingers. He'd been hard since they got to the garage and he didn't think he could wait much longer.

"Now, now...I don't want to hurt you."

"Viggo...you know I can take you with half the prep time as this. You're just torturing me!"

"Maybe...maybe not." Viggo bit Sean's shoulder gently, but finally decided to take pity. "You got a condom on you?"

"No...but I-got my test results back. Figured you had too. I'm-clean."

Viggo shifted slightly, waiting for just the right moment before pulling his fingers free and slamming into Sean, then holding very still as they both adjusted.

"Good to hear," he gasped through gritted teeth, "don't think we could wait much longer."

Sean cried out, struggling to keep his hips still, the feeling of Viggo's bare hardness within him driving him insane. "Oh hell, Viggo, fuck...please...!"

"Please what, baby?"

Viggo started a very slow rock into Sean's tight channel.

"Please...faster...harder...More!"

Viggo grinned and draped himself over his lover's back, pressed close, his throbbing cock so deep within Sean. "What if I just wanna stay here all night?"

"You can stay there as long as you want, long as you move," Sean said while pressing back and wriggling his ass.

Viggo groaned softly and finally began to fuck the other man hard, holding onto Sean’s hip with one hand while bracing himself on the car with the other, his cock diving deep into Sean with each stroke. Viggo watched as Sean’s mouth fell open, drank in the sight of his lover gasping for air, never wanting to forget the feelings the blond was evoking in him, never wanting to forget what was happening at that very moment, second by second.

Sean was lost from the first draw back and slam in. He was left gasping for air as Viggo drove his every breath from his lungs. Reaching between his own thighs, he grasped his weeping cock, jerking it in cadence with Viggo's thrusts.

“Oh…hell…so hot…” Viggo rasped in his ear, the very sight causing his cock to pulse. He moaned and aimed one last thrust at Sean’s prostate before crying out in orgasm, his seed gushing and coating the lighter man’s insides.

The sensation of Viggo flooding him was enough to send Sean over the edge moments later, collapsing onto the hood of the car in a sticky heap.

“That…should give him enough luck…to get you through,” Viggo murmured, licking at a bead of sweat that was slowly trickling down Sean’s back.

Sean hummed his agreement, too exhausted to move.

"Come on, lover. We need to wipe the car off and get you home to bed, big day tomorrow," Viggo said as he pulled out.

Just then they both heard noises coming from the small office to the side of the garage, and a voice that sounded like Orlando's gasping out in obvious release.

Viggo grinned lightly. “Boy has good taste. Much like his boss.”

Sean chuckled and pinched his lover’s arse. “Washcloth, lover boy. And wax.”

As they finished cleaning up the car, they heard the other couple slipping out the side door.

"Ready to go home?"

"Sounds like a good plan, tomorrow will come early.”

~tbc~


	15. Chapter 15

Boys and Their Toys (15/30)

 

Sean woke before dawn the next morning, too worked up about the race to sleep further. He slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake Viggo, and dressed. Settling on the edge of the bed, he leaned down to kiss his sleeping partner’s brow, making him wake.

"Shhhhh, just go back to sleep for a few hours. I'm going to head down to the garage and then the track. Lots to do this morning and I can't sleep. You know where we'll be, just meet me there when you get up."

"Nn-o," Viggo yawned hugely and sat up. "I want to share this with you, Sean."

"Love, you know there isn't much to do this early. I just have pre-race jitters. You rest now, I'll need you later to calm my nerves after I win."

"You sure? I don't mind getting up now...or I could help with some of those jitters in a different way."

Sean shook his head no and kissed Viggo again.

"Just need some time to gather myself before the bustle. I'll see you in a couple hours. Yea?"

"Yea," Viggo answered, settling back onto the bed.

Sean smiled and gave his lover one last peck before quietly heading to the kitchen for some coffee and a light breakfast. His stomach was always too excited on race days to handle much food. He smiled as he buttered some toast, hearing Viggo's light snores coming from his bedroom; it was going to be a good day, he could tell already.

Three hours later saw Viggo strolling into the pit area looking at all the shiny race cars and the attending crews. Finally spotting Sean's car, he turned towards the white Porsche.

"Hey, Vig!" Sean's smiling face appeared suddenly, looking strangely disembodied for a moment as he had been kneeling beside the car. He stood up and hurried over to his lover, embracing him quickly before stepping back.

"You look a little overwhelmed, Viggo. Been awhile and things have changed, but it's still the same as it ever was. Racer’s faces may change, but they’re still the same guys underneath."

"You got me, babe. I'd just forgotten how loud and hectic things could be."

Sean grinned and patted his back for a moment. "That's what makes it exciting! And why you have to have the best crew you can...they keep track of things while you just sit and drool."

"Not a chance, Bean. You always were all talk."

Viggo arched an eyebrow in surprise at the feminine voice, the thin line of hair going even higher when he saw the heart-shaped face topped with a long, brown pony-tale and puppy-dog eyes that it belonged to.

"Viggo, love, I'd like you to meet my crew chief and head mechanic, Lorinda. Lori has been with me for the past three years. Keeps him humming and in top condition."

"Nice to meet you, Lorinda." Viggo smiled and accepted the hand that was offered to him, managing to cover his shock as smoothly as he could.

Lori took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"What? You look surprised to find a woman working in the pits. I'd think you'd be a bit more accepting. Seeing as how you're sleeping with my driver."

"I-I'm not....I'm accepting! Just....urm...Sean, stop laughing and help me out here!"

Sean tried to control himself, but Lori had a way of flustering anyone. He was damn lucky to have found a crew chief with her knowledge.

"It's okay, Viggo. I talk like that to everyone. Welcome to the family."

“Thanks, I think,” Viggo chuckled softly before smacking his lover lightly upside the head. “Lot of help you are!”

"Hey! No abusing the driver! He has to win this thing. Although you could take him off somewhere and drain a little of his excess energy off."

"Already tried that, he wasn’t wanting any," Viggo smirked, liking Lori more all the time.

"Sean, you crazy or something? Refusing a piece of that tight ass...oye! If he was in my bed, the things we would do..."

"Well he's not in your bed, so run along and fix my car or something," Sean laughed, giving her a light push.

Taking Viggo's hand, Sean led him off through the pits, stopping here and there to introduce him to a few drivers, until they came to the man who ran the organization Sean raced in.

"Viggo, I'd like you to meet Hugo Weaving. Hugo, this is Viggo Mortensen. Viggo is interested in getting involved after being out of racing for a few years. I thought you might be just the man to talk with."

“Nice to meet you, Viggo,” Hugo smiled and mentally measured the man’s grip. Firm, enough to show the person on the receiving end who was in charge, and yet not so much brute strength as confidence. Businessman, definitely, out for some fun, possibly to relieve stress, although there weren’t any visible cracks in Viggo’s façade, either. Very intriguing! “So what brought you back to racing?

"You too, Hugo. Well, I've always had a real love for the sport, and when my company got the contract to tear out West Capitol, it all came rushing back. Add to that meeting Sean, and here I am."

“Ah, yes, I read about them doing that to old Capitol. A shame, but things must move on, I guess. And Sean can certainly do strange things to a person. He has many passions, and he’ll have you addicted to all of them by the end.”

As the men stood getting acquainted, someone from Sean’s pit crew came looking for him.

"Sorry boss, but Lorinda said you need to get back over there. Says they're about ready to let drivers run a few warm-up laps."

“Don’t tell him all my secrets, Hugo. I’ll see you after the race, Vig.” He wrapped his lover in his arms quickly enough not to be noticed, but just long enough to mean something.

“Good luck, Sean. I’ll be waiting.” Viggo nibbled his lover’s ear gently, just as a reminder, before letting him run off towards his car.

~tbc~


	16. Chapter 16

Boys and Their Toys (16/30)

 

Viggo watched Sean's retreating back, until he disappeared into the crowd. Turning back to Hugo, he asked a few more questions and exchanged business cards, then turned to follow Sean. He got to the trailer where Sean's crew had set up just in time to see him pull onto the track.

Viggo looked at Lorinda curiously, glad the roar wasn’t so loud yet that they couldn’t talk. “How does he normally do in these things? I never thought to ask him.”

"Right now they're just hot lapping, running around to get a feel. We've never run this course before, something different the committee set up. He'll run two, maybe three laps and come in, bitch all over about the car and how we know nothing. We'll make a show of changing nothing and he'll place in the money somewhere. It's always anyone's guess who's going to actually win."

Viggo grinned. “You all really do have this down to a science, yea?” His eyes scanned the parts of the track he could see, arching an eyebrow critically. “That starting place is gonna be a bitch in the actual race, wheels spinnin’ and going nowhere if a driver isn’t careful. I bet at least three cars are gonna get screwed over there.”

"Long as they don't take out Sean with them," Lori nodded.

They stood at the pit entrance, watching as Sean came flying by the first time, engine screaming. Viggo didn’t realize it, but he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet to the music of the cars’ engines; his heart was starting to pound and his blood was flowing as the dust and dirt flew up, but he didn’t care, he was back, back in a place he hadn’t really been since his teens. And it felt fantastic.

When Sean pulled in the pit, it was just as Lori predicted. Off came the helmet, then the seat belt straps, and then Sean was crawling out yelling at everyone. Lori waited until he was clear of the car, all the time making noises to sooth Sean's jangled nerves, then shoving Viggo at him with a murmur to get him to calm down.

Viggo had his orders and he was determined to carry them out. He looked around, located Sean’s covered, wheeled trailer, and pushed the other man inside of it before Sean could bellow another order to “check the fuckin’ fan belt.” Viggo moved too fast and before Sean knew it he couldn’t yell, couldn’t gasp, could barely even breathe as Viggo’s tongue practically possessed his mouth.

Separating after several intense moments, Sean started to bark at Viggo about how he needed to make sure that 'they' fixed his car right, when Viggo dropped to his knees and nuzzled Sean crotch. Just as he'd suspected, Sean was rock hard, the adrenaline from running the track seeping down even to his balls.

“Viggo, what the fuck, we don’t have time for this now, those assholes out there don’t have a clue what they’re doing and - oh shit!” Sean breathed in sharply as he felt a hot mouth covering him through his jumpsuit. “Viggo, goddamn it, my bait and tackle ain’t a toy to be played with right now!”

“Would you just shut up and help me by unbuttoning those buttons up there and zipping it down a bit so I can reach?” Viggo rasped, his mouth still nipping at his lover’s cock.

"I can't be undressing in here and letting you....oh hell that feels good..."

“Not going to feel too good when you have to race in a soggy jumpsuit, now please help me?”

Sean looked down at Viggo’s raised, groping hand and finally flipped open the buttons at his throat and brought the zipper down to Viggo’s level. He was rewarded with more mouthing around his cock and then finally the heat of his lover’s mouth surrounding him a few moments later.

Sean's head fell back with a bang against the back wall of the trailer, trying not to flex his hips and choke Viggo.

Viggo slowly let Sean slip out of his mouth so he could pay some attention to the sacs beneath, looking up at him. “Let go, Sean. It’ll relax you more if you just let go. I can take it, want to take it.”

Sean moaned aloud, entangling his hands tightly in his lover’s hair and pulling Viggo’s mouth back to his cock, thrusting forward. His moans grew louder as Viggo took the thrust easily, and Sean found himself moving, yanking, controlling, needing to orgasm, and wondering, in the back of his mind, why he was feeling slightly guilty for treating Viggo this way and why, despite that guilt, he was continuing.

Viggo swallowed around the thick shaft, letting Sean fuck his mouth, hoping that this wouldn't mess with his racing.

Just as he heard someone step into the trailer behind him, Sean growled deep in his throat and emptied himself down Viggo’s throat.

Viggo swallowed everything, and damn was there a lot; he’d have to do some research on adrenaline and semen production, he figured to himself with a smirk before finally taking his mouth off his partner’s cock.  
“We’re almost done here, if you’d care to wait outside,” Viggo spoke to the unknown person without turning around.

"I...ummm....Lori said to tell Sean that the car is ready and his heat race is being called."

“Thanks.” Viggo stood and carefully zipped and buttoned Sean back up, only to blink in surprise as Sean gently rubbed at his swollen, nearly bruised lips tenderly. “Sean? You okay?”

"Yeah, better than. I just can't believe I did this to you."

Viggo kissed him gently. "Nothing I didn't want or ask for. Now go win me a race so I can brag about my hot boyfriend."

Sean smiled and looked down for a moment, then licked his lips. He looked about to say something, but then shook his head, kissed Viggo, and bounded out of the trailer after the poor, scarred-for-life assistant Lori had sent after them. Viggo smiled and followed after a few moments of self-adjustment, hopping down just in time to see Sean line up his car at the starting line.

Joining Lori at the fences, shouldering aside several onlookers, Viggo stood cheering as Sean squealed his tires, and then cringed a little as, sure enough, several drivers lost control. Gravel flew, smoke billowed, and metal crunched, but in the end Sean left those few unfortunate cars behind. Viggo breathed out a sigh of relief, and then let out a series of yells as Sean worked his way through the field of cars, finally finishing in second place.

“You were fantastic!” Viggo’s voice was the first thing Sean heard once his helmet was removed and he couldn’t help but smile at the breathless, energized voice.

“Wasn’t bad. Those idiots who got left out in the beginning helped a bit.”

As the crew gathered around, wanting to know how things handled and what changes Sean thought were needed, Viggo stood watching and listening, the smell of burnt fuel sizzling into his soul.  
Finally the post-race meeting was over and Sean broke away from them, moving to Viggo and taking his hand. “Time to go home, shower, and make up for bruising those beautiful lips of yours.”

“Beautiful lips? That’s a bit too poetic and mushy for a macho racer there, Mr. Bean. You better be careful; people might hear you.”

"Fuck 'em," Sean growled, pulling Viggo closer.

"I'd rather you fucked me," Viggo murmured just before Sean’s lips were crushed to his own.

“Your wish is my command,” Sean grinned and guided Viggo through the maze back to the car, kissing him one last time before heading home.

~tbc~


	17. Chapter 17

Boys and Their Toys (17/30)

 

An hour later Viggo pulled into the parking garage at Sean's apartment.

“So, Mr. Second Place, what do you wish for tonight?” Viggo asked with a smile, tugging Sean to the elevator.

“Hmm…I right don’t know. Why don’t you suggest some things and I’ll see what I like.”

“Window shopping for sexual activities? That’s unique. All right,” Viggo tugged on Sean’s pants and pulled him close, groin to groin, his voice low and husky in Sean’s ear. “I could suck you off, then fuck you. Or I could suck you off and then you could fuck me.”

Crushing his mouth to Viggo's, Sean ground himself against the hardness he felt between Viggo's legs.

Breaking apart panting, he grinned, "I think I like that second better."

“You’re such a top,” Viggo chuckled softly and bumped Sean’s hips playfully with his body before escaping out the elevator door once it opened and pulling his shirt off. “So …you’d be wanting me on my knees then, hmm?”

Sean grinned as he kicked the door shut, stalking towards Viggo as he unfastened his pants and pulled off his shirt.

“Is that manic, man-eating grin a yes?”

“It’s a hell yes,” Sean growled, putting his hands on Viggo’s shoulders and pushing the willing man down.

Licking his lips, Viggo reached out to grip Sean's hips, steadying himself and his partner. Leaning forward he gave several small licks to the damp head before opening wide and swallowing the entire shaft.

“Oh fuck, I love watching you do that,” Sean groaned, dropping his head forward onto his chest and watching Viggo inhale his cock. Viggo only smiled and sucked harder, his grip on Sean’s hips not preventing the blond man from thrusting slightly.

Viggo worked the turgid shaft, alternating gentle licks and nips with sucking hard. Sean’s gasps and the quiet slurping sounds were the only thing that filled the room until finally Sean gripped Viggo’s hair and pulled, almost a bit too roughly, but Viggo’s aroused state wouldn’t let him protest.

“Want…your ass,” Sean panted, and dragged Viggo to his feet. “Bed…you..all fours…now.”

Viggo nodded, allowing himself to be shoved towards the dark, cool room. Dropping his grease stained white jeans to the floor, he crawled to the center of the bed, resting on hands and knees. Looking over his shoulder at Sean, he wiggled his bottom in invitation.

The slap that echoed in the room surprised Viggo and a yelp escaped his lips. Sean grinned. “That’s what you get for wiggling that at me. Care for another?”

"Maybe?" Viggo ventured.

Sean smirked, and smacked him on the other cheek, leaving a pair of red handprints on both sides.

“Cheeky minx,” Sean murmured, and slapped both cheeks twice again, the warmth of pain spreading across Viggo’s bottom until his cock was so hard he felt he might burst.

“Please for the love of everything holy please fuck me into next week!”

“Now that is begging.”

“And I will continue to beg until - oh fuck, yes!” Viggo crowed and arched his back as slick fingers entered his hole.

Sean worked to rapidly stretch Viggo, needing to be inside him as soon as possible, and it didn’t take very long before he couldn’t wait anymore. He slicked himself and then plunged balls-deep into the other man. Both of them cried out, the noise filling the room as Viggo’s hands sunk into the mattress while Sean’s bruised his hips.

Not waiting for Viggo to adjust, Sean started pounding into the tight channel, working out all the pent-up adrenaline from the track.

Viggo couldn’t help but grunt with each brutal thrust, holding onto the bed in near-desperation, sweat slicking his hair and making his body glisten. His spine arched up and back, squirming as much as he was able until Sean’s fingers dug in hard and stopped him from moving.

With a guttural moan, Sean slammed in one more time and came, flooding Viggo to overflowing.

Sean collapsed to the bed, exhausted, leaving Viggo on his knees and still achingly hard.

“Sean?” Viggo ventured in a strangled, tight voice a few moments later, slowly lifting his head as the response he was hoping for was slow in coming. “Sean?”

Silence, nothing but silence until Viggo blinked in shock as the only sound he heard finally was a snore. No. There was no way the bastard was leaving him to fend for himself after that. None.

But yet as the snoring continued, Viggo was forced to face the unhappy fact that he had just, for all intents and purposes, been used. He finally forced himself to stand beside the bed, his previous aching erection slowly going soft at the sick feeling that spread all the way from his belly to his toes. He growled in irritation and reached to wake the other man, but stopped himself.

He slowly pulled back and headed quietly to the bathroom. He would take a shower and go home. He wasn’t going to spend the night like a kicked puppy that was back for more.

Grabbing his clothes and stepping into the bathroom, Viggo turned on the shower, letting the water run hot before stepping in and washing away the smell of the track and Sean from his skin.

Sean roused a bit at the sounds of the running water, but rolled to his side and drifted back into a sated sleep. Viggo stood under the water for as long as he could bear, the steam rising thick as the water burned cleansing hot. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and it was nothing he relished or wished to experience again. He leaned against the glass door, the water beating on his skin, and allowed himself one tear, just one, so lost in his memories he didn’t know who the tear was for, his former lover, or for Sean.

Maybe they were one and the same now. He didn’t know, and he sure as hell didn’t want to figure it out that night. He turned the water knobs off and got out, drying and dressing himself quickly. He went to the small portion of Sean’s wardrobe that had become his own and almost without a thought yanked all of the clothes down and into his arms, wondering idly why it seemed like Sean had practically taken over his apartment, while Viggo occupied so little of Sean’s.

He stopped next to the bed, watching Sean sleep for a few moments, almost reaching out to run a finger across his cheek, then pulling his hand back. Taking a deep breath, he left the apartment, closing the door softly behind him and taking the elevator to the garage. Throwing his things in the back seat of his car, he slid behind the wheel, steeling himself for the long drive home.

~tbc~


	18. Chapter 18

Boys and Their Toys (18/30)

 

Sean awoke a couple of hours later, stretching to relieve the kinks in his body. Turning over, he noticed Viggo wasn't in bed anymore, then remembered that he'd heard a shower earlier. Assuming he was in another part of the apartment, Sean headed into the shower himself to scrub away the dirt and odors of the day.

Finished, he stepped back into the bedroom, towel draped around his waist, and opened the closet to grab fresh clothes. The sight of Viggo's things ripped from the hangers made him drop to his knees.

He squeezed his thumb and index finger over the bridge of his nose for a moment, unsure why the sight had devastated him so. He was used to his lovers taking off in the middle of the night, and had preferred it with most of them; the mess was less if he wasn’t awake for their leaving. But it…it was different with Viggo. He had never imagined the man leaving him like this.

Sean shook his head and stared around the room, as if hoping something would give him a hint as to why Viggo had left. He thought they had a great time the night before; the race was good, the sex after even better. No, the sex after was amazing. Even the blowjob before the race was good, although Sean knew he had been a bit too rough. But Viggo hadn’t minded. He would have told Sean if he had. Wouldn’t he have?

Of course he would have. Sean sighed and shook his head again, battling the sense of loss that was slowly bubbling up. What had he done wrong?

Meanwhile, Viggo was putting the last of his belongings away and trying to decide what to do about all of Sean’s. Maybe he could just have Orlando come over and take it away for him. But for now, he didn't want to have to think about Sean or what had happened. He just wanted to get very drunk and sleep.

Viggo shoved away from the closet and headed to his bar, not even bothering to take down one of the cut-glass tumblers from the shelves. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat down in his easy chair, tipping his head back and pouring the alcohol down his throat. Oh yes, that burn was much better than the hurt feeling in his heart. Much, much better.

It didn't take long, on an empty stomach, and with the mindset to reach oblivion, for Viggo to get very drunk. He sat there in his chair, head lolling back on the leather, and stared at the ceiling. He knew what he would do, damn it. He’d show that bastard.

He’d race against him. Oh yes. He’d race against him and he would win, goddamn it. Bean wouldn’t know what had hit him. He’d lay low for a few weeks, oh yes, and estab…estab…

Damn it, what was the word? He sighed and reached for another swallow from the nearly empty bottle. Establish! Yes, establish. He’d establish himself as a hot newcomer and then…and then…

He was snoring, however, before he was able to complete his thoughts of racing glory.

While Viggo snored in his chair, Sean was doing some drinking of his own. He still wasn't sure what had caused Viggo to pack up and leave like he had. But the more he drank, the more he convinced himself that he didn’t care. Let the man throw a hissy-fit like some drama queen and leave him. Sean didn’t need him; he had done just fine before Viggo, even better really…he probably would have won that damn race had Viggo not insisted on distracting him!

'That's right, it's all his fault I didn't win, bastard.'

Dropping into a chair, Sean continued drinking, plotting how he'd show Viggo he didn't need him anymore. There were a lot of other men out there, Sean would just find himself someone better. Maybe that nancy-looking boy that was Viggo’s lapdog, he might work. Sean barked out a laugh at the thought. Wouldn’t he look pretty at Sean’s side, nicely groomed and shiny? But then he remembered the sounds from the workshop, and Karl’s disappearance. The boy was already taken, he guessed. Ah well, plenty of others. Plenty!

Meanwhile, the two men that were occupying Sean’s random thoughts were also occupying the same bed. Karl’s, in fact, the king-size mahogany bed rocking gently as the bodies entwined atop it had their first sex of the day.

The room was dimly lit, just a bit of light filtering in from the living room as Orlando plunged repeatedly into Karl’s tight ass.

“Jesus, it never fails…You’re always so…Christ!” Orlando groaned into Karl’s ear, gripping the man’s hips, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic.

Karl reached under himself to grasp his weeping cock, tugging hard. His resulting orgasm caused the sheath that hugged Orlando so tightly to constrict even more, the younger man arching and crying out as he spilled himself into the latex around his cock, both bodies trembling with pleasure.

“Fuck Karl…” Orlando whimpered, lying himself across the other man’s sweaty back.

Karl held himself up on very shaky arms for only a few moments before collapsing, Orlando tumbling to the side.

Pulling off the condom and dropping it in the bedside trash, Orlando curled back onto Karl's shoulder.

"Hell of a race yesterday. Think Sean and Viggo are off celebrating?"

“I would assume so. Probably won’t see Sean in the office at all.”

“He works on Sundays?”

“Usually. He likes to go in because it’s quiet; we’re technically closed, so he can do paperwork and things. Course, when he has a partner, he comes in less anyway. It’s nice…while it lasts.”

Orlando lifted his head to look down at Karl.

"While it lasts?" he asked slowly.

"Well, I think I've mentioned before-Sean isn't the most faithful of partners."

“Do you know why? I don’t understand why he wouldn’t hold onto something that was so good for him.”

“He’s just fickle. He gets bored very easily and moves onto someone else.”

“Hmm.” Orlando laid his head back down. “Are you anything like him?”

“I’m picky, not fickle. I find something good, I keep it.” He kissed the mess of chocolate curls softly.

Orlando grinned against Karl’s chest, the idea that this might last awhile was very nice. But his mind was tumbling over the news about Sean. Viggo wasn't just his boss, they were friends, and he didn't want to see Viggo hurt.

“You’re not going to rush off to save your boss from my evil, horrible one, are you?”

Orlando chuckled. “You’re scary with that mind-reading thing sometimes.”

“Yea, I’m special. But really…I’m hoping that Sean just might realize how good this is before he manages to fuck it up.”

“Me too, Karl, me too. Viggo hasn’t had anything like what they have in a while, either. I’ve never been real impressed with the men he’s collected before now.”

~tbc~


	19. Chapter 19

Boys and Their Toys (19/30)

 

Karl smiled at the revelation that Mr. Mortensen was just as bad at picking a partner as his own boss, and went back to playing with Orlando’s curls. "Made some pretty poor choices, has he? I really hope this works for both of them, they seem real happy together."

“Yes, they do.” Orlando nuzzled his face into Karl’s chest hair, then with an impish look on his face, took a few of the fuzzy strands between his teeth and pulled.

Karl groaned, hand coming up to cup the back of Orlando's head. “You know…what that does to me.”

Orlando grinned against the hard muscles before sticking out his tongue and poking it into Karl's navel, swirling around, thrusting in and out.

“Oh Orli…” he groaned deeply, flexing his body just a bit. “It’d be…better if you were doing that…l-lower!”

Orlando's hands slid across Karl's skin, ghosting down lower, setting his partner’s skin on fire until he reached his hips and wrapped his large hands around the sharply defined hipbones. His thumbs rubbed the small hollows he found there, his mouth slowly following the path his hands had taken.

“I adore your body…it’s so sensitive, so responsive, so mine.”

Karl moaned, struggling to shift, to get Orlando to touch him, to ease the ache in his groin.

“Now where was it you wanted me to do that thing with my tongue?” Orlando teased, his breath ghosting over Karl’s heated skin.

"Fucking hell, Lando, suck me!"

"Mmmm.....what say I do something else," he said, folding Karl's legs up to his chest and running a very wet and pointed tongue around Karl's lower opening.

“Jesus Christ on a cracker with cheese!”

Orlando blinked and arched his eyebrows, lifting his head slowly. “What did you say?”

“Orlando!!”

“What did you say?”

Karl groaned loudly and dropped his head back onto his pillow. “Jesus Christ on a cracker with cheese.”

“That’s quite possibly the best thing I’ve ever heard during sex.”

“Eat me, you bastard!”

Orlando laughed aloud and bent back down, playing his tongue back around the small, puckered opening. “Yes, sir!”

Karl gasped as Orlando went back to tonguing his tight hole, poking at the center several times before plunging through the loosened ring and fucking Karl thoroughly with his mouth.

Karl moaned and jerked his hips, grasping at Orlando’s hair and trembling at the pleasure that flowed through his body. “Please…Orli…gonna cum…soon…”

Giving Karl a final lick, Orlando moved up his body, grabbing for a condom and lube.

"Not without me inside you, you aren't."

“Then get inside me!”

Orlando grinned, but it was a bit more strained this time, his cock throbbing as he carefully worked the condom over it and slicked some oil down the latex. He lined himself up and leaned over his lover, taking Karl’s hands in his own and squeezing as he gently started to work his way in.

Karl arched up, hands gripping at Orlando.

"Move."

“I love it when you get bossy.” Orlando smiled tenderly, pecked Karl’s lips, and began to thrust, his pace slowly increasing as his need continued to climb.

Karl whimpered as Orlando hit all the right spots, melting him inside while making his outside rock hard and dripping. “Bossy, begging, submissive; I’ll be anything you want me to be as long as I can come!”

Orlando leaned down and sealed his lips over Karl’s, thrusting harder as he gagged his lover gently with his own mouth. He thrust his hips, angling each stab to strike Karl’s prostate.  
Karl pulled a hand free, reaching for his aching shaft, only to be batted away by Orlando.

“Ah, ah, ah! You said something about being submissive…be a good boy for me now,” Orlando said with an almost sweet, if not slightly strained, smile, biting Karl’s bottom lip.

"Yes....Sir...,” Karl gasped as Orlando started to languidly stroke his erection.

“Good boy,” Orlando purred, licking Karl’s lip where he’d bit him and stroking just a little bit firmer. “Oh hell…I’m not gonna last….much…longer…”

Karl moaned and thrust his hips up and then back down desperately, praying feverishly for his lover to come. Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer before Orlando cried out Karl’s name, spilling himself inside the condom and trembling hard, his hand faltering in its movements and only squeezing as his orgasm overwhelmed his senses.

Karl gasped, the extra pressure and the feeling of warmth inside sending him tumbling over the edge behind his lover.

“Oh hell,” Orlando groaned, his shaking limbs unable to hold him up as he collapsed down onto his lover, nuzzling the man’s neck. “Damn, damn, damn!”

"You..okay....babe?" Karl panted.

“Just regretting the last fifteen years of my life fumbling with lovers who weren’t anywhere near as amazing as you.”

Karl grinned despite his exhaustion, stroking a tender hand through Orlando’s hair. “You’re a sweetheart. And a sadistic bastard. Quite the contrast there.”

Orlando grinned against Karl's sweaty skin. Rolling to the side, he grasped the condom as he came free of Karl's warm body, removing it and dropping in the trash.

"What say we take a nice long shower and clean up some before we fall asleep?"

“Sounds perfect.”

Karl rolled slowly off the bed with a groan before taking Orlando’s hand and tugging him towards the bathroom and a hot shower to ease the aches from his body.

~tbc~


	20. Chapter 20

Boys and Their Toys (20/30)

 

Too consumed with his own happiness, Orlando almost failed to notice his boss' surly mood the Monday after the race. However, as the week went on, it was almost impossible to not see the strain that the sudden speed bump in his relationship was causing. Viggo snapped at everyone around him, locked himself in his office for hours at a time, and was just generally making a right pain in the ass of himself. From what Orlando was able to decipher from Karl's swearing fits at the end of each day, Sean was acting the exact same way.

One evening, after a particularly satisfying bout of love-making, the subject finally rolled around to Viggo and Sean, and what the problems seemed to be.

"You know," Karl commented, "I don't recall seeing them in the same place since right after that last race."

Orlando arched his eyebrow and ran a gentle hand down his partner's chest. "Huh. I think you're right. Something must have happened that night…" He furrowed his brows. "I don't see what, though. Both of them were ecstatic when they left."

"Unless Sean is back to his old habits and Viggo found out."

"Old habits? What kind of old habits?"

"Remember how I was saying awhile back about Sean having a problem with commitment? He used to get tired of his partner and start messing around behind the guy's back. Used to find the next guy in line by making passes, or more, with new customers."

Orlando's frown deepened as he looked down at his lover. "I hope he didn't do that to Viggo. He doesn't deserve that. He's a good man. But that would explain it."

They talked on into the night, agreeing to gently pry into their respective bosses' business and find out what was going on. If they knew what was wrong, they stood a better chance of getting the two men back together.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Sean was getting drunk. Very, very drunk. So drunk, in fact, that he was pretty sure he now had two wall clocks instead of one. The feelings he was experiencing frustrated him to no end, and he would do anything to get rid of them, even if it meant continuing to drink until the two clocks became ten. Fifteen. Twenty. However many it took, he thought, taking another swig of vodka, to get rid of this new development in his life.

Pain over a finished relationship was not something that was familiar to Sean. There was a reason he always ended them before doing so would hurt him, no matter the pain he caused his partner. He was never what anybody needed anyway, so really, wasn't he just doing all those men a favor by breaking it off? But this time…this time the man had left him. And goddamn, did it piss him off.

Finally, slumped in a chair, mostly empty glass dangling from his hand, he decided that he was going to do something to make himself feel better. Fuck Viggo. Well, maybe that wasn't the best thought because he'd really like to be fucking Viggo. But he wasn't going to keep sitting around waiting for the other man to call. There were plenty of other men out there; he'd just have to find a new one to take Viggo's place.

He smiled and tried to stumble to his feet, only to have the room swim dangerously in front of him. He slipped back down against the smooth leather and sighed. A new man could wait until tomorrow night, when he was feeling more himself and not as nauseated. He'd have someone new tomorrow, and all of this would go away.

As certain as Sean was, Viggo was that much more, except on a different subject. Instead of finding another man for him to fuck around with, Viggo was immersing himself back in a culture that he hadn't been in for so long. He had been spending those hours locked in his office during the day e-mailing Hugo, pumping the other man for information about racing, contacts, and merchants. His research had paid off, in spades.

Getting off the phone with the last arrangements for his first race written down, Viggo wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and staring out the window at the lights of the city. Two more days and he'd be back on a race track. He'd see how Sean liked having some new competition. He took a swig of his beer and smirked. His car was all ready, modifications made and completed. It was a beauty, too; something the other drivers would be pretty jealous of. Not that he cared about most of them. No, he only cared about making that selfish bastard eat his dust.

The next morning, Sean wasn't feeling too well. He sat in his office nursing coffee and eating aspirin most of the day, while growling at anyone stupid enough to disturb him.

By Thursday he was back in the garage, watching and supervising the mechanics who were getting his car ready for the race on Saturday. That is, until a particularly good looking man came in looking for a new car.  
Sean arched an eyebrow and looked the new customer over appraisingly. His dark hair was stylishly cut, and his eyes held a calculating look to them that just shouted "serious buyer." Perhaps, Sean thought as he straightened his tie, for more than just a car.

"That's an all right model, to be sure, but for a man like yourself…I'd lean more towards that one," Sean smiled as he slid up to the other man, deliberately pushing the new buyer's attention to a more expensive sports car.

"What makes you think I'm in the market for a car like that?"

Sean smiled quietly and licked his lips. "I can tell by the way you dress, by the way you walk, and by that hungry look in your eyes."

Christian quirked an eyebrow at the salesman, not sure where this was going, but willing to play along for a bit and see.

"Christian," he said, extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Chris, I'm Sean," he answered, taking the other man's hand in a firm grip.

"Actually, it's Christian. So, Sean, let's take a look at this car you seem to think I need."

Sean grinned and led Christian, not Chris, over to the car. "This is the jewel of our collection right now, Christian."

Walking around the deep blue Pontiac Solstice, Christian nodded.

"Okay, so let's take her for a spin and see what she feels like on the road."

Sean handed the other man the keys he had grabbed as he left his office, and then slid into the passenger side, not noticing that Karl had followed the whole exchange with a slight frown. If Sean had messed around behind Viggo's back, then why was his boss after some new ass so soon? Sean might have been a flake, but he wasn't that much of a flake. Was he?

~tbc~


	21. Chapter 21

Boys and Their Toys (21/30)

 

It didn't take long, barely enough time to get the contract for the car signed, for Sean to get Christian into his bed. The blow job in the car was enough to make Christian interested in more.

Christian was a ferocious lover, fighting between the urge to spread his legs like a whore for Sean and the stronger urge to pin Sean down and take him until he screamed. Sean was quite willing to do whatever the younger man wanted; either one worked quite well at allowing him to ignore the lump in his throat as Christian lay on Viggo's side of the bed.

Christian left sometime during the night, after another round of very active sex put Sean to sleep. He was enjoying this playtime with the older man, but had no desire to turn into Sean’s next “thing.” He was quite happy with the causal, hard sex sessions, and saw no need for them to turn into anything more.

Sean woke up alone the next morning, missing the feel of a warm body next to him, Viggo's warm body. Sighing, he crawled from the rumpled bedding, looking around at his room. When Viggo had taken his things, Sean had just left the blank spaces where they were instead of shifting his own things back into their original places. He stared irritably at the empty spot on the bedside table where Viggo always set his wallet when they came in and reached behind him, grabbing the first thing his hand fell upon—an almost wasted tube of lube—and slammed the near-empty container down onto the spot. The plastic had conformed to his fist in the short amount of time it spent there, and it stood up on the polished wood like some twisted modern-art bullshit tribute to the one night stand.

Good.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I've had lovers walk out before, Viggo wasn't the first.' Sean slammed around the room, gathering clothes for the day then stomping off to shower away the smell of his latest conquest, struggling desperately to push any other thoughts of Viggo away. He let the water run over his body, closing his eyes and working the tenseness out of his shoulders by rolling them in the warmth.

What was he doing, being hung up on an ex like this? Christian was a sex addict, for Christ’s sake. He smiled to himself, thinking about the night before, seeing in his mind a more-than-willing Christian kneeling at his feet, begging to suck Sean’s cock while Christian’s own fingers, lubed already, stretched himself open for Sean to fuck later. The mere memory made Sean moan aloud and reach for his cock, tugging.

It didn't take long for Sean to reach the apex, what with visions of Christian and everything he'd like to try with the man running though his mind, but as the world shattered for him it was Viggo's face, not Christian's, that flashed behind his eyes, leaving him to dissolve into a sobbing puddle in the bottom of the stall. He barely looked up as he heard a call of his name, not bothering to respond and continuing to sob.

Karl looked around his boss’s apartment slowly, uncomfortable being in the other man’s space. He sighed quietly, feeling like an idiot juggling the bag of bagels and the holder with two coffees; Sean apparently wasn’t even home. He was probably still out with his new catch or whatever. He set the impromptu breakfast down on the island in the kitchen and turned to go, when he heard a loud bang coming from the bathroom. One look at Sean’s shattered glass shower door, and the blood pouring down from the other man’s fist into the water, made Karl forget all about his awkwardness.

Grabbing a towel and kneeling down, Karl picked a large shard of glass from the side of Sean's fist, then wrapped his boss’s hand firmly in the towel, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"What the hell happened, Sean?"

“I’m an idiot, Karl.”

“Well, I can see that. Not many intelligent men punch holes in their shower doors.”

Sean could barely manage a weakened glare, and Karl sighed. “All right, sorry. Low blow.”

Sean lifted himself carefully from the glass and fluids in the bottom of the stall.

"Need to rinse off, can't get out dripping blood everywhere. Think you can hold onto my hand for a second while I turn the water back on?"

Karl nodded, surprising himself by managing to keep his mature, cool side in charge while the immature, gay side of him wanted nothing more than to ogle his boss’s package. He helped to steady Sean in the water as he quickly rinsed off, and then helped him to dry off as best he could with Sean slapping his hands away every six seconds.

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Christ. I really didn’t need this right now.”

Karl remained wisely silent and simply turned his attention to the neglected coffee for a moment while Sean dressed one-handedly. Karl reached out to help, but Sean only cursed him out and insisted that he could dress himself.

Several hours later, Sean and Karl pulled into the parking lot at the dealership. As they stepped from the car they were greeted by several employees, all asking what happened, and Sean cradling a heavily bandaged hand against his chest.

“Our boss just slipped and fell in the shower this morning and smashed his hand. Lucky for him, I felt we needed to address some last minute things for this weekend. I showed up just as it happened.”

The story was a little pat and both men knew it, but neither really cared as they went into Sean’s office, Sean slamming the door behind them.

“How the hell am I supposed to drive with this thing?”

“You’re not. Come on, Sean; I never did find out what’s wrong with you, but I know you’re not that stupid. Just call and withdraw from this weekend. The next race isn’t for two weeks. You should be able to move your hand better by then.”

Grumbling, angry at how stupid he'd been to injure himself, Sean sank into the large chair behind his desk.

"I really can't afford to lose any points."

“You really can’t afford to drive with a hand that doesn’t work at all, either. That track this weekend is tricky as hell. You’re going to need both hands.”

“You’re just trying to get me not to race so you can catch up to me.”

Karl stared coldly at his long time boss, his temper rising quickly. “You really are a bastard, Sean. You need help, mental help.”

"Fuck you, Urban," Sean growled.

"No thanks, Bean. No telling where your dick's been."

Karl turned and walked from the room, leaving Sean at his desk, seething. He stared down at his bandaged hand and felt the insane urge to throw the glass paperweight on his desk across the room. This was all Viggo’s fault! All of it! What the hell did he think he was playing at, leaving Sean to suffer like this?

~tbc~


	22. Chapter 22

Boys and Their Toys (22/30)

 

On the other side of town from Sean, Viggo was putting the finishing touches on the custom paint adorning his helmet. He grinned widely, quite liking the effect; he chose colors at random and just applied them, covering them with a pearl finish and polishing it until it shone. He thought he had managed to do pretty good for himself.

'Two more days, and I'll show that bastard what I can do. He thinks he's running this show? He's got...'

Viggo's thoughts were interrupted by the phone in his office. Stepping inside, he picked it up.

"Mortensen."

"Viggo, it's Karl. I thought I'd let you know before you heard the rumors. Sean was hurt this morning. He's not going to be able to race this weekend."

“Fuck, why the hell not?” Viggo was surprised at the anger that flushed through him, and even more surprised, and irritated, at the concern that popped up right after.

“He had an accident this morning, cut his hand all to shit. He can’t use it.”

Trying to hide the concern in his voice, Viggo asked in a low voice, "Is he going to be all right, Karl?"

"He'll be fine, back to using it like normal in a couple of weeks. I'm sorry, Viggo. You shouldn't be worrying about him. I mean, I don't know what happened with you two, but I know Sean. You deserve better."

'What if I don't want better,' he thought. Sighing quietly, he ran a hand through his hair and sat down in the chair behind his desk. “Well, thanks for letting me know, Karl. It was decent of you.”

“I try. Besides, by tomorrow there will be rumors upon rumors. The racing circuit can be worse than Sunday night Bingo with the old ladies. I didn’t want you worrying that he had lost all of the fingers on his hand from a disease he picked up fishing in a contaminated lake or something.”

Viggo laughed aloud, something he hadn’t remembered doing since he and Sean broke up. He could see why Orlando liked this guy. “I honestly can’t see Sean out there, among the bugs, sticking worms on a hook, but I do understand your point.”

"Yeah, well, I need to go. Have a job to do, and then a car to get ready. I'll see you Sunday."

"Thanks again, Karl."

Viggo hung up and sat staring out the window, wondering what the hell he was doing, mooning over someone who couldn't even call and try to work this all out. He watched darkness fall, lost in his thoughts, before finally standing slowly and heading back out. He polished his helmet one last time before going into the bedroom to get ready to sleep. So what if Sean couldn’t race; Viggo had a lot of ground to make up in the points, so he might as well start while his toughest competitor was out sick.

The hour was late, and Sean found himself just getting home as the sun was setting. The day had lasted forever. Simple tasks had suddenly been made twice as hard. He could count how many things he had dropped as the day went on. Between calling around to find a decent estimate for the broken shower door and dealing with his sudden injury, everything had been turned into one big struggle after another. He was just glad to be home.

“Hey, handsome. You’re home late.”

“Hi, Chris.” The tone in Sean’s voice was close to exhaustion, so much so that Christian didn’t even blink an eye at his lover using the forbidden nick-name.

“I hate to break this to you, Sean, but I think someone broke in this afternoon. I found a mess in the bathroom, and-holy hell, what did you do to your hand?”

Looking down at the bandaged appendage, Sean shrugged.

"Slipped in the shower this morning, put my hand through the door."

“You-oh. Okay.” Christian eyed Sean, then walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. “Let me kiss it better?”

Sean dropped his head to Christian's shoulder. He wasn't sure he was up to playing games tonight, he was drained and in pain. But the thought of spending the night alone wasn't appealing either.

Christian was surprised when Sean seemed to melt in his arms, leaning almost all his weight back against the slightly larger man. Christian turned his head, nuzzling Sean’s neck gently, biting at the skin. “How about I re-heat the take out I brought and you just veg?”

Sean nodded, walking into the house and toeing off his shoes.

"I'd say I was up for a hot shower, but there doesn't seem to be anywhere to take one right now."

“True. Unless you wanna head across town to my place.”

“Maybe in an hour…or in the morning. I just want to sit down and not move for right now. Was a shit day.”

Christian nodded and went about reheating dinner while Sean struggled to get into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, not wanting to attempt zippers or buttons. He was glad Christian didn’t offer to help; a man’s pride could only take so much.

Walking back into the kitchen, the smell of Thai food assailed his senses. Dropping into a chair he watched as Chris-no-Christian dished up their plates.

Dinner passed with small talk. By the time the food was gone, Sean was starting to feel his hand throbbing again.

“Did they give you anything to take for that?”

“Yea, some stuff…but it makes me sleepy. And…It’s-hard to get the damn bottle open.”

Christian nodded and followed Sean’s directions into the bedroom, finding the bottle of pain relievers. Carrying them back to the kitchen while reading the directions briefly, he opened it up and got Sean a glass of water.

“Shit, I guess I’m lucky to have you, aren’t I?”

“Oh Sean, don’t go getting all mushy on me.”

Sean swallowed the pill, washing it down with a large swallow of water.

"I don't do mushy. I'm just being grateful for having you here to help is all."

Christian smiled quietly and ruffled Sean’s hair. “I know. I was just kidding.” He took the glass and rinsed it out, setting it in the rack to dry. “So, my house for a shower, or stay here for bed?”

"Here, haven’t the energy to go anywhere else tonight."

Nodding, Christian took him by the hand and led Sean to the bedroom, flicking off lights as he went.

He slowly and carefully helped Sean undress, running his fingers across the golden skin of his bedmate, flicking at a taut nipple, before helping Sean into the bed. Undressing, Christian turned off the lights and slipped under the bedding, expecting to find a ready partner. Instead he found Sean already asleep, curled on his side.

“Well, ain’t that something,” Christian sighed softly, but as he watched Sean’s golden face in the moonlight, he knew he didn’t have the heart to wake him. So he just tucked himself against Sean’s back and closed his own eyes, hopeful that maybe the morning light might bring back his willing and horny lover.

~tbc~


	23. Chapter 23

Boys and Their Toys (23/30)

 

The race day dawned bright and clear, and Viggo was awake to see the sun rise over the trees, the bright colors slowly melting into the clear blue that would mark the day. He had found sleep elusive the night before, his stomach too filled with butterflies to let him rest, his mind going over every nuance of his car until he felt he would be driven to madness. He had rolled out of bed at two and hadn’t returned, and yet despite the long, tense night, he felt almost at peace as he left his house, a mug of hot coffee clutched in his hand. He was ready for this.

Arriving at the track Viggo located his pit and crew, fidgeting as they unloaded equipment and rolled the car out of the trailer. He felt proud at how the paint gleamed, and the new chrome parts reflected the sun; most of this he had either done or arranged on his own, with help and prompting from Hugo. The older man had given him the connections he had needed in Sean’s absence, and Viggo couldn’t have been more thankful.

"Viggo! You made it, good to see you," Hugo yelled over the din of the surrounding cars.

Viggo turned, an instant smile crossing his face.

"Morning, Hugo. Wouldn't have missed today for anything."

“No, I imagine not. I can see it in your eyes.” He grasped the man’s hand with a grin. “You think you’re all set with everything?”

“If not, it has to be something right in front of my damn eyes. I feel like I’ve just about thought of everything else.”

“I would bet you have. I’m excited to see you today.”

The men stood watching the hustle and bustle around them, discussing the weather conditions and the competition, Hugo omitting the one missing participant of the day. It didn’t take long for Viggo to realize that they were both dancing around a certain person, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful towards Hugo for it. Although he was racing to show his former lover up, he didn’t want his emotions to ruin this chance for him.

After a little more discussion, and well wishes from Hugo, Viggo disappeared into the trailer to change into his driving gear.

Stepping back out into the brilliant sunlight he was pleased to see Karl and Orlando talking with his crew chief. He wasn't so thrilled to see Sean headed towards them, a younger man following close behind.

“What the hell is he doing here?” he muttered to himself, trying to steer his emotions away from the swell of hurt that threatened to swallow what composure he had managed to put in place. He couldn’t help but eye the handsome young man behind Sean with disgust; it hadn’t taken the bastard long, had it?

Turning to see what Viggo was staring at, Karl cursed Sean and his lack of tact. His mate’s cursing led Orlando to turn as well, and he found himself puffing up, ready to defend Viggo in any way needed.

“Just wanted to wish you good luck, Karl,” Sean said with a smile, extending his non-bandaged hand to his employee. “Figured that if I couldn’t race, I could at least be here to support my buddy.”

Karl stared down at the proffered hand, then back into Sean’s eyes before shooting a pointed glance at Christian. “Low blow, Bean. Really low.”

Stepping back from his employer, ignoring him completely, Karl turned to Orlando and said something to him as quietly as he could over the roar of the engines. He could see the surprised look in Viggo’s eyes, and only hoped that if he got fired for his actions Mortensen would at least be willing to hire him.

Orlando turned back to Sean, preparing to tell off the blond man, when Viggo grabbed his arm.

"Orlando, it's okay. Sean and his 'friend' were just leaving. Weren't you, Sean."

There was no question about the tone, or the inference in Viggo’s voice. Sean reached back and drew Christian closer with an arm around his waist.

“I guess we were,” he murmured softly, turning away with the younger man.

Hugo had been standing off with another driver when Sean and Christian first appeared. He'd waited to see how things would play out, ready to step in if they got physical. But as Sean turned to walk off, Hugo made a move to intercept him.

“Sean, surprised to see you here. I thought you’d be home resting.”

“Yea, well, home was getting a bit stuffy and all. Thought I’d get out, get some fresh air, see a race. It’s been a while since I’ve sat in the audience for one.”

“I see. And I’m wagering your friend has never been to one?”

“Ah, no. Sorry; Hugo Weaving, this is Christian Bale. Christian, meet Hugo…an old friend of mine.”

Hugo nodded his head in the direction of Sean’s “friend”, his eyes a bit fiercer as he looked down on Sean. “Your intentions may have been pure, Sean, coming here with him today. However, if I get a sign from anyone that you brought him here to intentionally screw with one of my drivers…I will not be happy. Understand?”

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hugo. I came to watch some friends race and enjoy a day out. If one of your drivers has an issue with me, it's his problem, not mine."

“One of these days you will see yourself for who you really are,” Hugo said softly, almost to himself, before nodding at Christian with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Nice to meet you. Enjoy the race.”

Christian watched the older man walk off, his brow furrowed. “Did I miss something here?”

"Just a bunch of mother hens trying to protect that jackass. Like what happened was actually my fault."

Christian gave Sean a strange look as he stomped away. Jogging to catch up, he placed a hand on Sean's elbow.

"Want to talk about it? Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing to say. We were a couple, I thought, and then we weren't."

“I see. I think. So I’m the evil rebound that no one likes.”

“Oh, Chris…not exactly. It’s just…complicated. Kind of like that old thing about not dating people you work with. Racers can be just as bad as co-workers.”

“Why do you insist on calling me Chris?” Christian asked with a slight, playful growl, pulling Sean closer.

Sean tilted up his head, ready to make an excuse, when the sounds of cars revving up and entering the track interrupted him.

"Let's find a seat and talk later."

Christian nodded and allowed himself to be led up to the stands, smiling a little at how many of the obvious regulars greeted Sean with enthusiasm and slight disappointment over his injured status. He hadn’t seen a man so in his element as Sean was at that moment, and it truly fascinated him.

Christian was mesmerized by the action on the track and by the reactions of the fans around them. He’d never been to anything quite like this, racing fans were a breed apart from any other sport he'd been to. But what fascinated him more was watching Sean watch the race. His face was intent, the grumbled words encouraging one driver and cursing another. And how he sat up taller, watching intently as the man he'd talked to in the pits, Viggo, took the track to warm up his car for the day.

“Ah ha,” Christian murmured softly to himself, watching as his lover’s eyes followed the dark-colored car around. So the good looking man was the driver Sean was rebounding from. In a way, Christian was surprised; the driver seemed Christian’s opposite in almost every way. But yet, maybe that’s why Sean picked Christian—he didn’t want or need a reminder of what had been.

~tbc~


	24. Chapter 24

Boys and Their Toys (24/30)

 

Viggo was nervous, sitting at the entrance, revving the motor and waiting his turn out. As the other car pulled off the track, Viggo was flagged through and slowly eased the car onto the oval.

'You've been out here a dozen times the last two weeks, no need to get worked up now. Just take it easy, and set some good times.'

He felt like closing his eyes but he fought it, highly conscious of even what his practice laps would look like. He was the only “newbie” in the race, and he wanted to show everyone there that he was deserving of his spot with the big boys. He relaxed just a little as he managed the first turn without even spitting gravel, the car performing perfectly, just as it had been tuned and tinkered with to do. He stroked its steering wheel lightly in reward before accelerating just a bit, adding a splash of speed through the second turn that made his heart jump delightfully.

How he had missed this!

As he rounded the turn in front of the stands, his heart fluttered a little, knowing that Sean and his new friend were watching from somewhere up there. But thinking like that wasn't going to help him win any races, and he had a point to make.

Hitting the gas, Viggo tore down the front straightaway, setting the car for a perfect slip into the first turn. The adrenaline pumping through him at that point made him forget Sean, the new man, and everything else in the world. The only thing left was himself and his car.

His practice run seemed to be over in a millisecond, and he was disappointed when the lights indicated that it was time for him to pull off and let the final drivers have their turn. He squealed into the pit and came to a stop, allowing his small crew to go over his car, check his tires, and do a final inspection before the actual race. He paced outside of it as they worked; although the anxiety in his step was obvious, the smile on his face was testimony to his enjoyment and excitement.

Hugo hung back, watching. Viggo may have been out of racing for a few years, okay a lot of years, but he really had the touch for it. Hugo couldn't wait for Sean to finish healing and come back. He could see a real challenge for the two men. He scanned the crowd, finding Sean and Christian easily in the stands, and couldn’t help but grin at the raw hunger that was written all over the man’s face. Sean was hurting, and hurting bad. He’d be desperate by the end of the race to get back on the track.

Viggo looked up as the first alarm sounded through the pits, signaling drivers that it was time to head towards the starting line. He took a deep breath and embraced each member of his pit crew before sliding into his car.

“Good luck, old man!”

Viggo looked to his left and grinned as Urban leaned out his window and shouted at him. “Thanks, young’en! You too.”

Settling himself as comfortably as he could, pulling at the safety harnesses one more time, Viggo slipped into that small space inside that let nothing distract him. He slowly pressed down on the pedal and eased onto the track, not really registering the sounds of the crowd or the announcer, just watching for the guys all around him. He looked up at the lights that would mark the race and breathed in, then out again, counting down in his head until finally the light blinked to green.

Pressing his foot slowly to the floor, noticing-but-not the cars around him moving by and shifting gears, Viggo left the starting line, heart pounding as adrenaline coursed through his blood. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he loved, and had missed, racing.

He held his breath all the way through the first turn, and it wasn’t until the dirt road swerved again that he remembered to breathe. He laughed at himself, feeling like yelling out, wondering how he had ever forgotten this feeling. As he came out of the second turn, he saw his chance to slide under two slower cars and took it, passing them like they were going backwards.

He could hear the voices of his crew clamoring in his ear, giving him auditory pats on the back, and he leaned back in the seat a bit. He was getting more comfortable with the car, the speed, almost like he had been born here. He was still tensed, the adrenaline still zinging through him, but his mind was relaxed, into it completely.

Up in the stands, Sean was on the edge of his seat, trying to see every move Viggo made. Christian was dividing his time between watching the race and watching his date. The younger man really couldn’t figure out why Sean would leave the driver that he was paying so much attention to. Christian had never been to a race before, had never cared to go, and while he was enjoying himself it was nothing compared to Sean. His lover had his life invested here, that much was obvious.

As Christian turned back to the track, he saw the flagman waving a yellow flag and heard a loud gasp from Sean.

Out on the track, Viggo and the car he was trying to pass came out of turn two onto the back stretch into a large cloud of dust and several crumpled cars.

“He’ll be all right,” Christian murmured, reacting in the only way he thought of at the time, it not failing to strike him how idiotic he sounded, assuring his current lover that Sean’s former lover was going to be okay.

The crowd around them was standing, trying to see who was involved in the accident that they could easily see from the stands. Sean was still sitting, a deep frown on his face.

As Viggo and the other drivers slowed and skirted around the pieces of broken cars on the track, he couldn't help but look to see who was involved. Seeing Orlando's car on its top was almost more than he could take, having to force himself to keep going; stopping to help would only put him in the way of the rescue workers that were starting to arrive.

For Karl, however, driving past and continuing on with the race was an impossibility. His heart was in his throat, and although he could faintly hear his crew chief begging with him not to do it, he knew he had no choice.

“I’ll be useless, Hank,” he told him firmly, impressed himself at how calm and in control his voice sounded; he felt anything but. He pulled up past the wreckage and slammed on his brakes, yanking his car over to the side of the track. He was out of the car and across the expanse of track before many of the rescue crew had even gotten there, the sight finally breaking him.

“Orlando! Oh Jesus, Orlando!”

~tbc~


	25. Chapter 25

Boys and Their Toys (25/30)

 

Karl ran the last few feet to the car, bending down to peer inside and check to see if Orlando was still alive. The car sat on its top, the body a twisted mess. Karl was certain that he was going to find his lover at the least unconscious. He reached out and gently touched Orlando’s wounded face; the unresponsive younger man had a gash across his forehead from the crash, but he looked otherwise okay. Not that Karl would really trust his own limited knowledge of injuries.

He slowly backed away, just enough to let the emergency crews by to work at getting Orlando out of the wreck. Reaching inside the car, they first snapped a brace around Orlando's neck, then started working at getting the car righted and the seat belts removed.

Karl hovered in the background, worry written across his face. He twisted his hands behind his back, needing to do something, anything with them to keep himself from rushing to the car again. It seemed to take hours for Orlando to be freed, but finally he was, inch by excruciating inch. He was lowered carefully onto a stretcher and Karl jogged the short distance, determined to stick with him. Uncaring who saw, he gently took his lover’s hand, swallowing around the large lump in his throat.

Orlando opened his eyes, the smudges of blood from the cut on his face still heavy, even after the quick bandage job the medics had done. Seeing Karl there, he smiled as best he could.

As they loaded him into the ambulance, Karl crawled in with him, ignoring that he was leaving his car sitting on the side of the track. He knew that his pit crew would take care of everything.

“I’m here, baby,” he murmured softly, stroking the hand within his own gently with the pads of his fingers. “I’m here.”

Orlando seemed to nod his head before his eyes closed. Karl closed his own eyes briefly and kissed his lover’s hand softly.

Once the ambulance pulled away from the track, Karl’s pit crew moved forward, sliding into the abandoned car and getting it back to the racer’s trailer, while workers did their job, cleaning up the track and clearing it of any debris.

As Sean sat back down, Christian turned to him.

"I saw it wasn't your friend, but was it anyone you knew?"

Sean looked at him for a moment, the word ‘friend’ not lost on him, or the tone it was said in.

"It was Orlando. Nice kid, works for my 'friend'. His 'friend' Karl that went with him works for me."

"So it's all one big happy, friendly family, is it?"

“What’s your point, Chris?”

“Nothing, just trying to see where I fit into this intriguing world.”

"Listen, let's not get into anything here. Let's make nice and when the race is over, we can go home and fuck like rabbits."

Christian wasn’t an idiot; a fool, maybe, but not an idiot. He knew exactly what Sean was doing, and a part of him hated himself for letting it slide. But another part of him knew, at least for the moment, that Sean was not someone Christian wanted in a serious relationship. The man had too many issues, and almost all of them were apparently laid out on the track before them. Christian nodded, letting the issue drop for now, as the sound of the cars speeding up, coming back around for the green light filled the air.

The crash had rattled Viggo, and his young employee was just on the edges of his consciousness. He hoped dearly that the boy would be all right, and he almost felt barbaric, continuing the race while Orlando was brought to the hospital. But his crew had told him that Urban had dropped out of the race and gone with him, so Viggo knew that there was nothing else he could have done anyway. Viggo would have done the same thing at one time if it had been Sean in that car.

Viggo laid on the gas again, feeling the car responding beautifully beneath him. He smiled to himself and stroked the steering wheel with his fingers before gripping it again to go into a turn. He couldn’t believe he had ever forgotten what this was like!

Viggo put everything else out of his mind, working his way through traffic, watching as first one, then another car was passed. When he took the checkered flag, finishing in third, he felt like yelling at the top of his lungs.

In the stands, Christian watched as Sean got more and more animated with each lap, not surprised when he leaped to his feet with the rest of the crowd as the race ended. Christian had enjoyed the race, but as any outsider takes in anything, with a kind of amusement at those around him mixed with a slight admiration for those in front of him. But Sean… Christian couldn’t help but laugh as Sean practically beat up the man next to them before racing down the bleachers, leaving Christian in the dust.

“He’s a good racer, that Bean. Loves the sport as a whole.”

“Yes, he does seem to, doesn’t he? He dragged me here today, and I can’t say I’m sorry. Had a fun enough time just watching him.”

The other man smiled and stuck out his hand. “I’m Eric. Eric Bana. Been a fan of racing for years, but never quite had the resources to race myself.”

“Christian Bale. Good to meet you. Maybe you could help me learn some of the ropes so I actually know what Sean’s saying when he talks.”

"Be happy to, Christian. Come on, let's head down to the pits. Sean will be chatting with everyone and will forget you're even here for a while."

As the two tall, dark and very handsome men walked into the pits and looked around, they found Sean standing in front of Viggo, the two men glaring at each other.

“So, you just thought you’d come and give racing a try, did you? What, ran out of things you could buy?”

Viggo's fists clenched at his side. He didn't want to fight with Sean, not here and not now.

"Fuck you, Sean. I was racing in this state while you were still some snot nosed little boy giving blow jobs behind the stands in England."

Sean's face turned crimson and he stepped closer; the only sound he heard was the blood pounding in his ears. “And yet even back then I was still better at giving them than you.”

"Maybe because I don't have your experience, I don't blow every damn man I meet."

Sean could feel his temper going out of control, and before he could give it any rational thought he was lashing out with his fist, a strong punch aimed straight for Viggo’s face. Except he forgot one thing—the hand he had hurt a few days earlier.

Viggo's head snapped back with the force of the blow, the end of what little self control he had left shattering. He pulled back to hit Sean back, visions of leaving his former lover bleeding on the ground flashing through his mind when he stopped, shocked to see Sean already doubled over in pain, his hand held tightly to his chest as blood soaked through the bandages.

 

~tbc~


	26. Chapter 26

Boys and Their Toys (26/30)

 

It took Viggo all of five seconds to realize what had happened, but before he could respond there was a tall, dark man tugging him away.

"Come on, mate; he's already hurting enough for the moment," Eric murmured quietly, pulling a bit harder on Viggo's arm to get the other man moving.

Looking up at the larger man, Viggo pulled away.

"I'm not going to hit him, what kind of person do you think I am?"

Turning back, he saw Christian cradling Sean's hand and talking to him soothingly. As Viggo moved closer, wanting to help, Eric turned to see the crowd that had gathered.

"Nothing more to see here, people. Why don't you all go find someone else to watch now," he spoke calmly, hoping to get rid of the onlookers. Viggo’s pit crew had come forward at the first sign of an altercation, and quietly went to work getting the gawkers to move on.

Viggo bit his lip, utterly surprised at the sense of jealousy that gnawed at his belly as he watched Christian and Sean together. Viggo wanted to pretend that the feeling stemmed just from not having someone like Christian to take care of him, but he knew it was more than that. Damn him.

Torn between turning away and not watching Sean and Christian, and wanting to see that Sean was okay, Viggo stood for a moment, rubbing his jaw where Sean had hit him.

Stepping forward, he had to shrug off the large hand that was trying to hold him back.

"I'm not going to hurt him."

Taking the remaining few steps forward, he reached out towards the man he still loved.

"Sean?"

“Haven’t you done enough?” Christian snapped, even though he knew that his lover had more than likely started it.

“I just... I - um, hell. I’m just sorry things turned out the way they did,” Viggo shifted back, his voice quiet, even though most of those that were left milling around post-race were keeping a respectful distance. “I don’t like the person I’ve become since we… ended. And I don’t like seeing you hurting, much as I want to believe the contrary”

"It's all right, Chris. He didn't do anything to me, I hit him. I really doubt Viggo has it in him to have hurt me like this, no matter how mad he was."

Christian let go of Sean’s hand and just stared at the man.

"Viggo, I think we need to talk. I still have no idea what I did to make you leave, but I'd like to find out."

Viggo nodded, moving closer and taking Sean's bleeding hand.

"Let's get this fixed first, though. Then we'll talk."

Sean nodded in return, although a bit more wearily, suddenly exhausted and not really feeling up to his own suggestion of a conversation. He allowed Viggo to lead him away from the pit, not even sending a fleeting glance back at his current lover; they could catch up later.

But Christian watched them go with a slightly sad, but also sardonic, smile on his face. “I knew it was going to happen eventually. Just blindsided me a bit sooner than I had anticipated.”

Eric smiled slightly and reached out, stroking a hand down the other man’s arm. “Want a cup of coffee? My treat.”

Turning to look at the man standing there, offering some level of solace, Christian smiled.

"Yea, coffee'd be nice. I know a little place that's open all night, couple of miles from here."

“Perfect. I can follow you there… or did your ride leave with Bean?”

“Pretty much.”

“Come on, my car’s over this way.”

As the two men walked to the parking lot talking and looking for Eric's car, Viggo was easing Sean into the little red car parked at the back of the pits, being careful to not bump his damaged hand and fastening the seatbelt around him. Sean was amazed and somewhat mollified by the treatment; he had done nothing to deserve this much consideration and kindness from Viggo, and he knew it.

“Good racing,” Sean grunted softly, the compliment as close to a “thank you” his wounded pride would allow him to offer. Viggo smiled indulgently, as if understanding completely.

“Thank you. It felt damn good to be back out there.”

"You looked good, really good. Do you know if there's any word on Orlando?"

“No… I don’t. But you have Karl’s contact info, don’t you? We could call him once we get you taken care of.”

“I envied Karl. Being able to stop like that, forget about the race and just go to his lover. I don’t know if there’s anyone I could do that for.”

“No offence, but did you ever think that may be part of your problem?”

Sean stared at Viggo, not sure how to respond. Maybe the man had a point; maybe he was just too cold, too uncaring about anyone else.

“Is that… why you left?” he asked hesitantly, hating himself for the slight hitch in his voice. He had spent so long despising Viggo for what had happened, but was it really all his fault?

“I left… shit, Sean, it seems so far away and almost insignificant now. That night… I felt used. You were so pumped from the damn race that all you cared about was getting it out of your system. Do you remember what happened at all?”

"Of course I remember. We went to the track, it was a good day, I won, we went home and celebrated. Made love for what seemed hours, and when I woke up, you'd packed and left."

“Made love? Sean, you fell asleep and left me without… without anything! I didn’t get an orgasm, I didn’t get any sort of fulfillment, not even a frigging thank you.”

Sean blinked in shock, looking away from Viggo and staring out the car window as the hospital came into view about a mile ahead. His mind strained to remember back to that night, but he found he couldn’t remember a damn thing past his own pleasure. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He had gotten his, and had just assumed that Viggo had…had what? Gotten some kind of satisfaction out of bringing Sean off?

Sean’s eyes widened. Was that how he really felt about his lovers? That they should get pleasure out of the privilege to be with Sean Bean, and that should be enough? Sean opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his hesitation seemed to be enough of an answer for Viggo. Sean could see him closing up again before his very eyes.

Viggo slowly pulled into a parking space at the emergency room and helped Sean out of the car. Walking inside they found the same woman at the desk as the day Sean first came in.

"Mr. Bean, what are you doing back here so soon?"

Sean ran his good hand through his hair and had the sense to at least look embarrassed. “I had another… accident. I’m bleeding.”

The nurse tutted at the first sight of the bandage, now a watery red. “I should say so! Well have a seat. Same insurance information?”

Sean nodded and sat down, closing his eyes.

~tbc~


	27. Chapter 27

Boys and Their Toys (27/30)

 

Once Sean was released from the hospital, with a fresh prescription for more pain meds and a hearty dose of humility from the nurses who took one look at the darkening jaw of the man in the waiting room and knew exactly what had happened, the two were finally heading home. Or rather, to Sean's home.

"Christian drove my car to the track...I should go back and get it."

"And do what, drive it with your feet? It will be fine until tomorrow. You know it's pretty safe up there."

"I....yes, you're right. So, can I interest you in a cup of coffee and finish that discussion we were having?"

“Only if you acknowledge you may not like where it will go, and promise to not haul off and hit me again.”

Sean rubbed his hand gently, wincing a bit. “I promise.”

Viggo nodded and finished driving the rest of the way to Sean’s house, still knowing the way like it was to his own. He figured it was more important to get Sean home and inside first, before starting up again.

Settling Sean at the kitchen table, Viggo moved around the kitchen, putting the coffee pot on to brewing and then settling down at the table. The two men were silent, the table seeming to stretch over miles and miles of speed bumps and injured hearts. Finally, Sean raised his eyes to the other man’s.

“I really…left you that night like the way you described in the car?”

"You really don't remember anything, do you? You take home anyone you can land, fuck them until they're so hooked on you they can't think straight and then dump them. Used until you get tired and find a new playmate."

“It wasn’t supposed to be that way with you.”

The words were so quiet that Viggo wondered if he had heard wrong. “Excuse me?”

“I know what I do. I’m well aware that I’m an asshole. I do it…I do it to protect myself, to protect the life that I’ve so carefully carved. But with you…it just seemed different. I didn’t want to fuck it up. I didn’t. But I am a fuck up. It’s what I am, and it’s what I do. And sure enough, I did it.”

"You're not a fuck-up, Sean; you make bad choices and don't think. There’s a difference."

Just as Sean opened his mouth to respond, the phone rang. He sighed softly and reached over for the receiver, although perked up a bit more when he read the caller ID. The number was Karl’s cell phone.

“Karl? Where are you? How’s Orlando?”

Karl turned away from the bed where Orlando was sleeping.

"He's going to be okay, Sean. Broken leg, cut on his forehead that took 20 stitches, and a concussion, but he'll be okay. He’s staying in the hospital for tonight and I can take him home tomorrow."

“I’m glad, Karl, very glad. I’ll pass along the news to Viggo…I’m sure he’ll let the boy heal for as long as it takes.”

Karl blinked in surprise. “Is he there with you?”

“For the moment. We had some stuff to talk about.”

“Ah. Well, I won’t keep you. I just knew you’d be worried. I’ll have him call Viggo sometime later on in the week and they can work out whatever they need to.”

Before Sean had a chance to say any more, Viggo asked if he could talk to Karl. He took the phone and held it between his shoulder and his ear. “It sounded like Orlando’s going to be all right.”

“He will. I gave Sean the details, but the end result is that he’ll be fine.”

The relief in the other man’s voice made Viggo smile. “You be sure to tell him to take as much time as he needs to heal, with pay. Don’t let him come back to work unless the doctors say he’s really and truly ready.”

"Will do, Vig. You and Sean getting along? He being nice to you? I'd hate to have to leave here to go smack my boss around."

“We’re…talking,” Viggo murmured evasively, then sighed quietly. “We’re all right, Karl. Really. Working out some things. You know us men…we don’t want to talk. It’s easier not to.”

“But you both need it.”

“We know,” Viggo smiled, a bit ruefully. “We know. And we are. Something…acceptable may come out of this after all.”

'Like my bosses balls in a jar on the shelf,' Karl thought. "Listen, I need to get going, Lando's waking up. You call me if you need me, understand?"

"Sure thing Karl, take good care of him."

Sean watched Viggo click the “end” button on the phone and set it aside. “That was generous of you.”

“I’m a generous man.”

“I know. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I am here. So…”

“I’m sorry. All right? I was an ass, and certainly not someone you ever deserved.”

Viggo leaned back in his chair.

"Well, that was rather abrupt, Sean. Not that I don't think you're right - you are an ass. And your record for doing things to hurt others just keeps going on. Where's your date? Did you even think to see that he had a way home?"

Sean breathed out in a rush and dropped his head, his body almost deflating. “Christian is a nice guy. But he was never you. Much as I wanted him to be some nights, he never was.”

“That still doesn’t justify you leaving him at the track.”

“I know it doesn’t. I know. It doesn’t justify a lot of things I did. I hated you, Viggo, because I couldn’t seem to forget you. I’m still not to the point where I can move on. When you left…I couldn’t figure out why, and I guess I didn’t really want to know. I was happy just being pissed off.”

"Pissed off? At who, Sean? Me for leaving or yourself because you knew deep down it was your fault?"

"It weren't all my fault," Sean huffed. "If you'd stayed, talked to me then, none of this would have happened! We'd still be together, still be in love......"

Sean stopped, realizing what he'd just said. They'd never said anything about being in love before; he'd just taken that for granted, too.

Viggo swallowed quietly and looked down at his hands. “All right, true. I wasn’t all your fault; some of it was mine for reacting before I could really think about what I was doing. But you...You have got to change a little too, Sean, if we’re going to work.”

Sean stared at him. “You’re…you’re giving me a second chance?”

“It’s not every day I stumble across a man I love so insanely that I throw a couple thousand away on getting a perfectly new car ready to race around in the mud, with the high possibility of crashing, just so I can make him notice me again.”

Sean chuckled at Viggo's admission. Then it struck him.....Viggo loved him. “So…are we - are we starting over?”

Viggo slowly shook his head. “No. But we can start again. I don’t want to wipe the good times we had away, and we’ve learned from the bad, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Come here, then,” Viggo murmured, pulling Sean gently by his good hand and pressing a light, tender kiss to the other man’s mouth, the action so different from the last time they were that close. So different, and so much better.

~tbc~


	28. Chapter 28

Boys and Their Toys (28/30)

It had taken quite a few hours for Orlando to become lucid enough for Karl to really talk to him, but Karl was beside his lover the entire time. Even though the doctors told him Orlando wouldn’t really respond yet, Karl spent the time talking to him, singing stupid songs, whatever he could think of to keep himself from going crazy. Finally, he saw recognition start to filter back into his lover’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the younger man’s forehead.

“Welcome back, my sleeping beauty.”

Orlando managed a weak smile, happy to see his lover was there, waiting for him.

“You gave me quite the scare there, Orlando. I didn’t think…well, let’s just say don’t ever do that again.”

Orlando started to nod his head in agreement, but it still hurt to move.

"What happened? I can't seem to remember a thing," he said with a dry, cracked voice.

"You had a little accident, got tossed around the track some. But the doctor said you'll be okay," Karl took the searching hand and bent to kiss Orlando's forehead.

“My car?”

Karl sighed softly. “I don’t know yet. It’ll be assessed soon, but you won’t deal with it until you’re well. Viggo gave you time off, with pay, until you can go back to work. You’ll have plenty of time to make slow and unhasty decisions.”

Orlando groaned. He loved that car, and judging from the way he felt there was no way it'd ever be the same.

“Hey now, no long faces here, we’ll figure it out, together. I’ll let you borrow mine until then.”

Orlando struggled not to snort. “Yours? Oh Karl, you must be joking.”

“I sacrificed all of my points for today’s race for you! And now you’re dissin’ my car?”

"You...you left the track? Karl! It's so hard to catch up if you lose out on even one race!"

"The race wasn't important anymore, Lando, you were. I couldn't have stayed there and not been here to see that you were going to be all right."

“Oh Karl, you softie.”

“Only for you.”

Orlando smiled quietly and looked down at the blanket in pleasure. “What am I going to do with you?”

Karl sat on the edge of the bed, his hands moving to frame Orlando's face.

"I can think of several things, but they'll have to wait until I can take you home and you're feeling better."

Orlando tipped his face, waiting for the brush of Karl’s' lips, heart pounding. He knew they'd only been together a short time, but he'd fallen for the dark haired man with all his heart.

As he sat back up from kissing Orlando, Karl squeezed his hands and looked lovingly into his lover’s eyes.

"And when I say home, I was hoping that it would be, our home, not just mine anymore."

“I…I would like that, Karl.”

“Good. I’ll move you in once you’re healthy enough to decide what we’re going to do. In the meantime, we’ll just have some friends move some essential items for when you’re discharged.”

"I'd like that," Orlando murmured, pulling Karl back down and trying to cuddle closer, what with all the lines attached to him still.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Christian and Eric were just finishing an after dinner drink and feeling very comfortable together. Eric smiled slightly as Christian almost habitually checked his phone every fifteen minutes or so, not taking offence in the least; Christian was an attractive man, and he could see himself staying with him for a while. But if Sean wanted him back, Eric wouldn’t stand in the way.

Finally, Christian sighed, squared his shoulders, and turned off his phone. “I’m sorry, Eric; just had to see.”

“I understand. You had to wait just long enough to know you could give him up.”

“I guess…yeah. That’s right.”

“So now do you know if you can or not?”

"I always knew he wasn't over the last guy, but I kind of hoped, for a while there. Seeing them together today, even with them fighting, I knew I wasn't what he really wanted. And I don't think he was what I was looking for either."

Eric smiled slowly and slipped closer, setting his hand on Christian’s hand. “Do you think you’ve found it yet, Christian?”

“I think I might have. Can’t tell before a kiss, though.”

Eric leaned closer, closing the small distance left between them and slowly grazed his lips against Christian’s, noticing the obvious spark he knew would be there.

Christian shivered and leaned closer, pressing their lips tighter together as he wrapped his arms around Eric. The kiss filled him with tingly passion, his blood slowly starting to swirl with what was more than just lust.

When they eventually came up for air, they were both grinning. It was like something completely clicked and though they weren't really sure yet where this was going, they were more than happy to find out.

Standing, Eric threw a few bills on the table and, taking Christian’s hand, led him towards the door. The comment, as they passed a table full of drunks, of "faggots" only earned the bigots a show of middle fingers from both men as they left the building, heading back to Eric’s place.

As they were experiencing each other for the first time, Viggo and Sean were finding each other all over again. Their soft kiss had transformed into a more insistent but still tender lip-lock, and soon they found themselves tumbling into Sean’s bed.

“Wait, wait,” Sean panted softly. “Should we…should we do this so soon?”

Viggo blinked and then chuckled softly. “I meant change in another way, Sean…I didn’t want to turn you into a teenaged virgin.”

Sean blushed. “No, I mean…I can’t fuck this up again, Viggo. And jumping into it too fast is what threw us out of control.”

"Sean," Viggo kissed his forehead, "you think," kisses to both eyes "too much," kisses to the tip of his nose "sometimes," and then he pressed his lips firmly to Sean’s, nipping and licking until Sean opened his mouth with a solid groan, letting Viggo in and surrendering.

~tbc~


	29. Chapter 29

Boys and Their Toys (29/30)

 

Sean groaned, giving himself over to his intoxicating lover, clutching the other man’s hair. He felt his clothes being removed slowly, Viggo being incredibly gentle with his hand, moving it tenderly as he needed.

“Viggo…” he whimpered when his lover pulled away.

“Shhhhh. I need to be able to see or else I can’t tell what I’m doing and may hurt your hand.”

"Don't care, need you," Sean moaned.

Viggo chuckled softly. “You’ll care in the morning. Now listen to Dr. Viggo and let me take care of you.”

Sean sighed softly and leaned back, relaxing as the rest of his clothing was removed slowly. He couldn’t remember Viggo ever looking at him so intently, like he was devouring him. Sean loved it. He spread his legs a bit and arched his back playfully, begging with his body.

“Little tart,” Viggo smiled, reaching his head down and latching onto a pert, perfect nipple.

Sean gasped, electricity from even that little bit coursing through his system. It was never this much, this good, with anyone else. It was like Viggo and he were made for one another. “Please, Viggo…”

“Hmmm…I don’t know.” Viggo sat back, still dressed, in the mood to torture, just a little. “What made Christian so fantastic?”

“You’re mad.”

Viggo grinned, toying with the hem of his shirt. “Maybe. Tell me.”

“He was…he was young.”

Mmmmhmmm…” Viggo slowly pulled the shirt half way up. “But experienced is better, of course.”

Sean licked his lips. “Uh huh. Experience. Love experience.”

"And what did he do that worked best for you, what made him turn you on?"

"Christ, what's with the questions, just fuck me!"

"Answer the questions, and you get what you want, Sean," Viggo leered, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off.

“He’d…he’d take whatever I gave. He could take it rough and want more, would let me do whatever I wanted. It was what…didn’t work…with you.”

Sean’s voice faltered as he watched Viggo’s hand at his own fly. Viggo was stroking his cock through his pants, and Sean so wanted to see the flesh that was hidden under the fabric.

“But you know better now.”

“Know so much fucking more, please, Viggo! I don’t want that anymore, I want you!”

“Long as we’re clear,” Viggo finally whispered, lunging forward again and taking Sean’s mouth deeply, tongue exploring and claiming as he finally shucked his jeans with Sean’s help.

Both men groaned as their bare shafts finally rubbed together, the feeling of rightness making this so much more than just sex. “God, Sean…” Viggo whispered, finally cracking just enough to show his heart to the other man. “Supplies…still in the same place?”

“Yes…please…need you in me again.”

Stretching to reach the drawer, Viggo scrabbled through the contents of the night stand until he came across the familiar bottle and a strip of condoms.

His fingers skillfully spread the oil around a few of his fingers, slowly settling between Sean’s thighs again. He rubbed against the small, puckered entrance gently, loving Sean’s hiss of pleasure.

As the muscle loosened under his fingers, Viggo pressed one slowly inside, working in and out, spreading the slick fluid and opening Sean up for a second, and then a third, soaking in the sounds of Sean’s' gasps and moans, his pleas for more. He worked him until the man was more prepped than he ever had been before, until he was a quivering, begging mess. Then, finally, he lifted himself over his lover and aligned himself.

“Love you, Sean,” he whispered, pressing forward, never taking his eyes off of Sean’s.

Sean's back arched, pressing himself down further onto Viggo's shaft, wishing he could take more of the man inside. Wrapping his arms and legs around Viggo, he tried to hurry things along, get him moving, harder, faster, more.

"Love you, Vig, only you," he panted as Viggo slowly gave him what he wanted, needed.

“Slow, Sean…you’ll get me…oh hell...soon enough,” Viggo murmured, brushing Sean’s lips, keeping up the steady push until he felt his sacs press against Sean’s ass. He stayed on trembling arms for a moment, buried there, before slowly pulling back and thrusting forward again, each time seeking out Sean’s sweet spot.

Sean was on overload from the moment Viggo started to move. Just having Viggo back, wanting him again was almost too much; he never thought he'd have this again. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. He smiled, the action hazy, as he thought about the teenaged virgin Viggo had teased him with. Right then, he seriously felt he could be outlasted by one.

Viggo thrust smoothly, at home within Sean, the familiar tightness causing his body to thrum happily with pleasure. He concentrated on Sean’s face, catching every shift, every look, every emotion, leaning down to kiss him again as his pace increased just a little. He was driven towards what they both needed.

Sean clung to Viggo, blood thrumming in his ears; just a little more and he'd be there. Viggo moaned and pushed forward one last time, a bit harder and deeper than ever before, and Sean came, his cock spurting out between them, covering Viggo’s chest and tummy with pearly white cum. The feeling of the liquid and the sight of Sean’s ecstasy pushed Viggo over easily, filling the condom as he cried out the name of the man he loved.

“Sean!”

Viggo collapsed, settling on top of Sean, ignoring the sticky wet that he was laying in. Just being with him again, after thinking they never would be, was more than enough.

Sean carefully stroked the other man’s hair and neck with his good hand, resting his injured one on Viggo’s back. “Love you,” he murmured softly, kissing Viggo’s temple.

Viggo smiled quietly and pecked Sean’s lips. “Love you too.”

As much as they were enjoying being together, the necessity of removing and disposing of the condom had Viggo pulling carefully away. Once he'd dropped it in the trash and wiped them both up with a warm cloth, he crawled back on the bed, pulling the blankets over them and cuddling close.

"So, we know that we love each other, and we know that the sex is still mind-blowing. Now what are we going to do to fix the rest of the problems?"

“I’ll stop being an insensitive asshole, will try my best to ease up on the whole racing thing, and you talk to me when something is wrong and try not to kick my ass too often on the track?”  
Viggo moved to look into Sean’s' eyes.

"That's easy to say, Sean, but it didn't work before; why should I believe it'll work now? What's changed to make things really any different than before I left? Sure, right now you're feeling good and you have what you want, but what happens in the future? Will you go running off and sleeping with someone else if we have another problem?"

Sean thought about that for a few moments.

"You can't tell me you just sat and waited for me. Surely you went out and saw other people after we broke up."

“I tried. But it didn’t come as easily to me as it…as it looked to come as easily to you. I threw myself into the race instead.”

Sean flinched, but had to acknowledge the truth of Viggo’s words. “It was easy because I was angry at being left alone. I’ve never really loved anyone before, not like this. I guess I knew it all along, and when that disappeared…I reacted like a coward.”

"You're not a coward, Sean, you're just not real considerate of others. And speaking of, shouldn't you be checking on your boyfriend? Making sure he got home okay?"

"Shit, Christian! Forgot all about him."

“See what I mean?”

“All right, all right. I mess up. A lot. But you make me want to try harder. Harder than I ever have before. It’s all I can say.”

“Call Christian. Then come back to me.”

Sean nodded and stood, reaching for his phone and walking out of the room. He figured that Viggo wouldn’t want to hear him talking to the younger man, but after he dialed Christian’s number and put the phone to his ear, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

He wandered back in the room and tossed the phone at Viggo. Viggo arched an eyebrow and put it to his ear, confused as the phone played “Let’s Get It On” back at him.

“Christian programs that when he wants to let his friends know he’s getting laid and won’t be returning calls tonight.”

"So I guess we don't need to worry about us breaking someone else’s’ heart," Viggo laughed.

“Nope.” Sean crawled back into bed and put the phone aside, looking earnestly into Viggo’s eyes. “So…take me back?”

“I’ll take you back.”

Sean grinned, his arm dropping to the side of the bed and hitting his sore hand on the edge.

"Damn!"

"Come're, baby, let me see that. Maybe I can kiss and make it better."

Sean laughed as Viggo kissed his hand, up his arm, blew a raspberry on his chest and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Crazy person.”

“Only for you.”

~tbc~


	30. Chapter 30

Boys and Their Toys (30/30)

 

Last race of the season, and it was finally all over. All that remained was the final announcement of who'd won the points race for the year. Karl rolled his car into his pit area, being met by Orlando, still on crutches but with a promise of being back to normal soon. Viggo and Sean were sharing a pit and crew now, ever since combining the teams.

“You did amazing, Karl!” Orlando yelled, flinging an arm around his lover while keeping his other around a crutch, the forgotten support falling to the ground.

“Eh, I did all right. Won’t win me much, but it’s better than what I did last year. I feel like a winner though, with you here.”

“You are a softie,” Orlando smiled and grazed his cheek with his lips, not wanting to make too much of a scene.

Karl turned into the kiss and captured Orlando’s lips on the return sweep, pouring all the remaining adrenaline from the race into the love he felt for the man in his arms.

Meanwhile on the other side of the driveway, Viggo and Sean were celebrating themselves. Since Sean had missed a couple of races he'd fallen a bit behind in points, but Viggo had more than made those up. Chances were good that they'd finish first and second for the season.

As the pair came up for air after their own lip-lock, they were greeted by a pair of smiling familiar faces.

"Chris!"

Christian smiled broadly, looking refreshed and incredibly happy, his arm around Eric Bana’s waist. “You two did damn good, Sean. Damn good. I was glad to see it.”

Sean reached out and hugged his former lover, then held his hand out to Eric.

"Good to see you again, Eric. Looks like you two worked things out pretty well." Turning back to Christian, slipping his arm around Viggo's waist, he smiled. "I'm sorry for every thing that happened, Christian. You didn't deserve how I treated you. I'm glad to see you with someone that seems to make you happy."

“Eric helped to nurse my injured pride. I was fine, Sean. Really. And it looks like you’re pretty fine too.”

Viggo pulled Sean close, the two men very obviously happy together.

"We're good, Christian. And my apologies for everything that happened, also. You didn't deserve it."

“I wasn’t the right man. I always knew it.” He shook hands with Viggo, then turned his attention to the loudspeaker as it crackled to life to announce the final season standings.

As expected, Viggo came out in the lead for the season, but the surprise was that it wasn't Sean in second place, but Karl, with Sean a close third. The whooping from the two pits was deafening.

"Why don't you two go find somewhere to celebrate, we can clean this mess up and catch up with you tomorrow," the pit chief patted them both on the back, nudging them to leave before the rush of fans hit the area.

"Christian, Eric, been good to see you. Hope you make the awards banquet."

“Of course we will. See you then.” Christian grinned and backed off with Eric, stroking the other man’s back gently.

Viggo and Sean headed hurriedly for where Viggo’s street car was parked, Orlando and Karl not far behind. “Well, boys, don’t exhaust yourselves too much.”

“I plan on getting very exhausted, thank you very much,” Orlando retorted, stealing another kiss from Karl, who grinned and squeezed him.

As the four men piled into the two cars, Viggo and Sean into the bright red Ryuga, Karl and Orlando into Orlando's yellow Corvette, Hugo stepped up to watch them leave.

"Been one hell of a season, Lorinda. Didn't even come close to the way we thought it would the start of the year."

"Nope, not at all, Hugo, not at all."

"Just goes to show you should never depend on anything when dealing with boys and their toys."

~end~


End file.
